El Maravilloso Señor Ardley
by Clau Ardley
Summary: La conmovedora historia de un hombre extraordinario al que la vida le quitó casi todo. ¿Podrá recuperar algo? Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

**_El Maravilloso Señor Ardley_**

**Capítulo 1**

**Chicago. Verano de 1923**

La llamada "Ciudad de los vientos" despertaba lentamente ese día de verano, en el ambiente sólo algunos sonidos se mezclaban con los rojizos colores del amanecer. El canto de las aves era el magnífico fondo musical del nuevo día, más escondido y de manera casi inaudible el eco de las rápidas pisadas y la respiración controlada de un guapo joven castaño como el color del desierto que corría para ejercitar su cuerpo y despejar su mente se combinaba con la sonoridad natural en perfecta armonía. Desde hace 8 meses esta actividad era imprescindible en su vida, su psicoterapeuta se lo había recomendado tras el difícil año que pasó emocionalmente. Esta ocupación le sentaba más que bien para liberar las tensiones y darle salida a los ataques de ansiedad que ya sufría con menos frecuencia.

Al llegar a su casa lo esperaba una ducha templada y un suculento desayuno. El ir a correr tan de madrugada le daba algunos privilegios extras que para el eran importantes como tener suficiente tiempo para su arreglo personal ya que el no perdía detalle en eso. Aunque el joven contaba con un cuerpo musculoso y unos rasgos perfectamente armoniosos y finos que lucirían bien con lo que fuera, el gozaba de esmerarse en sí mismo, le gustaba vestir y lucir impecable. Como todos los días leyó el diario antes de irse a trabajar, no tenía prisa, todavía era temprano. Perezosamente pasaba una página tras otra, no había nada interesante ese día, sin embargo, un dato aparentemente trivial llamó su atención.

Archibald Cornwell, miraba por la ventana de su oficina sumido en sus pensamientos, en su cabeza sólo resonaba como mantra la fecha que vio que el diario indicaba era ese día "15 de agosto". Quince de agosto se repetía una y otra vez, había pasado un año ya de todo aquello. En segundo plano escuchaba algo muy parecido a la voz de su socio Thomas Stevens que en esos momentos le hablaba de algunos presupuestos del negocio de venta y reparación de aparatos de radio que habían montado hace 10 meses. Tom era un muchacho apuesto, su tez morena y sus ojos miel claro le daban un aire misterioso que resultaba muy atractivo para las mujeres. Su cuerpo era bien formado de anchas espaldas y brazos fuertes fruto del trabajo en el campo que le daban la apariencia de un hombre rudo. Al ser hijo único de un acaudalado ganadero había gozado también de los privilegios de un joven en su condición monetaria, entre ellos ir a la universidad de Yale donde conoció a Archibald. Ambos se graduaron en administración de empresas y aunque nunca fueron amigos entrañables si llevaban una relación de cordial camaradería. Después de años sin verse se reencontraron en la boda de una prima lejana de Tom y juntos decidieron emprender el negocio que en el presente llevaban.

Aunque tratara de fingir que ponía atención, en ese momento no podía concentrarse en lo que decía su interlocutor, junto con la fecha, miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente bloqueando cualquier otro pensamiento que fuera ajeno a esos acontecimientos que pasaban por su cabeza. El moreno se dio cuenta que el joven Cornwell no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho. Irritado por la distracción del castaño exclamó,

- ...y en total nos dará por resultado ¡treinta perros y veinte gatos parlantes!

-¡¿Qué?!- Archibald lo miró confundido

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso dije algo raro?- interrogó con sarcasmo

- Lo siento Tom, tengo la cabeza en otro lado el día de hoy- Sacudió la cabeza un poco.

- ¡No me digas Archie, de verdad que no me había dado cuenta!- se burló

Frunció el ceño ante la ironía -No es un buen día, ¿podemos verlo más tarde?

- ¡Como gustes!- Tom un poco enfadado levantó los papeles del escritorio. Al salir de la oficina se topó en la puerta con Jane la secretaria de ambos.

-Señor Cornwell, ya esta aquí el ingeniero que quería entrevistar para el puesto vacante, su nombre es Leonardo Coletti.

- Hazlo pasar Jane- indicó. Tom se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse cerca del escritorio.

Un hombre de mediana edad, alto, delgado, de cabello negro y grandes ojos marrón que eran cubiertos por unas gafas entró a la oficina. De primera impresión parecía casi un vagabundo con la barba un poco crecida y el cabello descuidado, si no fuera por la pulcritud de sus ropas bien ajustadas, cualquiera juraría que lo era, sin embargo, había algo en el que le daba un aire de inteligencia y confiabilidad. Stevens se levantó de su silla al ver al personaje que tenía frente a el, inmediatamente volteó a ver la reacción de su colega que para su sorpresa tenía un gesto despreocupado y cálido.

- Señor Coletti, pase por favor, tome asiento- Le invitó ofreciéndole su mano.

- Gracias- el hombre con paso seguro estrechó la mano que le ofrecían y se sentó a un lado de Tom, este lo miraba con sorpresa de una manera casi indiscreta. Archie al darse cuenta de eso carraspeo un poco y miró a su socio con desaprobación.

- Señor Coletti -continuó- Hemos leído su currículum y creemos que usted es un candidato en potencia para el puesto de jefe técnico- dijo al tiempo que Jane le pasaba una carpeta con los datos del entrevistado -Aquí menciona que usted es de origen Italiano, actualmente residente legal en este país y que estuvo en el ejército en la pasada guerra, cuénteme, ¿cual era su función?

- Mi función era la compostura y mantenimiento de las radios y telégrafos de las bases militares en el frente italiano. Después fui trasladado al frente francés. Cuando terminó la guerra fui invitado por la milicia de los Estados Unidos a colaborar con la creación de nuevos aparatos de comunicación para el ejército.

- ¿Y qué experiencia tiene con la radio convencional?

- Bueno en sí no hay diferencia, el sistema del aparato del ejército es incluso más avanzada que las radios convencionales. La tecnología de válvulas que hoy se utiliza, en la base lo habíamos probado ya con mucha anterioridad.

- Ya veo, y puedo preguntar ¿porque se retiró del ejército?

- Señor estar en la milicia de alguna manera siempre me recordará la guerra, y es algo que deseo sacar de mi mente.

- Comprendo- ...y en verdad sabía perfectamente a que se refería en cuanto a lo de querer olvidar, levantó las cejas rápidamente en señal de complicidad -También dice aquí que está trabajando con el ingeniero Edwin Armstrong.

- Si, el ingeniero Armstrong es un gran científico en la industria de la radio y orgullosamente me considero se alumno. Es un proyecto que no deseo dejar, he aprendido mucho de el.

- ¿Porqué quiere este empleo?

- Bueno, en primer lugar porque necesito dinero- se sinceró- en segundo porque su compañía se está volviendo rápidamente en líder en este ramo y estoy seguro que puedo colaborar en ello, mi experiencia se lo garantiza.

Sonrió complacido ante la seguridad del entrevistado, miró a su socio que estaba sin decir palabra en la audiencia sostenida. -Thomas ¿hay algo que desees preguntar o agregar? - en silencio negó con la cabeza.

- Muy bien Señor Coletti, eso es todo. Lo veo mañana para darle personalmente la resolución, esperamos que este dispuesto a empezar inmediatamente.

- Por supuesto

- Jane le acompañará a la salida, hasta mañana- se volvieron a estrechar las manos, después de que el italiano saliera de la oficina, se dirigió a su copartícipe -¿Que te parece?

- ¿El hombre de las cavernas?- dijo Tom con desdén

- ¿Tienes que referirte a el de esa manera?- preguntó molesto

- Vamos Cornwell, su aspecto no me da otra referencia.

- Prejuzgas mucho a las personas por su apariencia o condición, el tipo es un genio en potencia.

- ¿Y tu no lo haces también? Oh!, ¡espera!, recuerdo que en la universidad tu le hablabas a los más raros y guardabas sus oscuros secretos- se mofó divertido -Pero bueno, no me vas a decir que a primera vista no te pareció un poco desagradable.

- No, no me lo pareció y como te habrás dado cuenta no suelo prejuzgar a nadie, mi padre me enseñó a no hacerlo- Archie se paró frente a la ventana de su oficina ubicada en el centro de Chicago y miró hacia la calle -Papá siempre me dijo que no juzgáramos a las personas, pues no sabíamos las circunstancias que había tras de ellos. Yo creo que en gran parte me lo decía por mi hermano mayor- sonrió melancólico -El era diferente a los demás, mucho mejor persona que todos nosotros juntos. Mi hermano era muy apuesto aunque el no se daba cuenta, un inventor genial, como el físico no le importaba más que la mente siempre tenía ese aire descuidado, era noble y simpático, aunque constantemente sufrió el rechazo y maltrato por parte de los compañeros del colegio que no se atrevieron a conocer el magnífico ser humano que era.

- Lo siento, no sabía que tenías un hermano, no me habías hablado de el, ¿porqué te expresas de el en pasado?

- Porque ya no lo tengo, murió en la guerra -Tom se quedó mudo ante la íntima declaración que le hacía su amigo -Se enlistó en el ejército a escondidas. Era amante de los aviones y las maquinarias, para nuestra sorpresa también era un ferviente patriota y defensor de los derechos humanos, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se había marchado al frente francés y por más que papá y unos familiares trataron de persuadirlo o mover influencias para que regresara no lo lograron. Un día nos avisaron que su avión había sido derrumbado en una batalla y había muerto, no lo podíamos creer, nunca tuvimos su cuerpo, en su lugar sólo llegaron sus pertenencias.

- ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros que realmente murió?- Cuestionó sorprendido y preocupado.

- Al poco tiempo de que llegó esa noticia decidí enlistarme con el único deseo de buscarlo. Nunca estuve en batalla afortunadamente, investigué lo que pude, pero jamás lo encontré, tomé la decisión de ir por el demasiado tarde- volteó a ver a su amigo que lo miraba con pena -Pero mi hermano y esos compañeros "raros" como les llamas no han sido las únicas personas peculiares que me he dado la oportunidad de conocer sin prejuzgar- Sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente -En la primavera del año pasado conocí a un hombre especial, tanto o más que mi querido Stear, un eterno optimista que creía en el amor como ninguno, tanto que incluso me hizo dudar de la condición humana en si- rió al recordar -La verdad no creo conocer a otro individuo como el en toda mi vida.

- Parece una buena historia ¿Cuéntame de ese hombre extraordinario, cual era su nombre?- interrogó curioso en lo que se acomodaba en el sillón.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó quedando frente a Tom -Albert... Su nombre era Albert. William Albert Ardley- Y murmuró para si -El maravilloso señor Ardley.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Empezamos con historia nueva. Como mi imaginación todavía esta en entrenamiento para una historia original me he atrevido a regalarles una historia basada y adaptada de uno de mis libros favoritos "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald, quien haya leído el libro o visto la película, me gustaría que de todos modos me acompañarán en esta aventura, creo que nos lleváremos muchas sorpresas con esta fusión de historias (yo misma me las estoy llevando al escribirlas). Les agradezco su lectura y sus reviews, es muy importante saber su opinión.

Les deseo el mejor de los años y que todos sus deseos se concedan. Un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o

**_Nueva York. Primavera de 1922_**

Llegué con la maleta cargada de sueños. Había arribado a vivir a Nueva York que era el centro del mundo de las finanzas. Cansado de Chicago, decidí que era hora de forjar mi propio camino, así que me atreví a probar suerte como vendedor de bonos en Wall Street, no era precisamente lo que hubiese querido pero también sabía que por algo tenía que empezar, sobre todo si quería hacerlo por mi mismo.

Perteneciente a una familia de abolengo tenía todo para gozar de la vida, incluso de tener un empleo seguro en las empresas familiares si así lo deseaba, pero para sorpresa de todos había decidido declinar de esta comodidad, así que muy a pesar del consejo familiar se me apoyó en esta resolución. La realidad es que muy en mi interior también buscaba ser el orgullo de mis padres ya que tras la muerte de mi amado hermanito parecía que me había vuelto invisible ante la mirada y afectos de mis progenitores, los cuales habían idealizado abiertamente a mi hermano fallecido -"Stear era un valiente, era el mejor hijo..."- solían decir mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, secretamente yo también quería serlo.

Acostumbrado a las áreas verdes que abundan en el medio oeste, busqué un lugar donde vivir con esas características. Para mi buena suerte un compañero del nuevo empleo fue trasladado a Washington y me ofreció la pequeña casa que habitaba en una de las dos islas paralelas del lujoso Long Island a aproximadamente 30 kilómetros de la ciudad. Al verla, quedé prendado de la vivienda, el sitio aunque estaba en medio de dos grandes mansiones y hacia total desarmonía con el paisaje suntuoso característico del lugar, pasaba totalmente desapercibido dándome privacidad, también era cómodo, rodeado de naturaleza, frente a la playa y a un precio por demás accesible.

Después de instalarme en mi nuevo hogar, me di un tiempo para estudiar un poco de finanzas específicamente de inversiones bancarias, créditos y valores, aunque me había formado como administrador de empresas, esos rubros se estudiaban de una manera muy general y el nuevo empleo exigía destreza en esa área.

Tras estar metido varias horas estudiando decidí estirar las piernas y caminar un poco por los alrededores. Salí al pequeño pórtico y jalé aire fresco y salado, mientras reavivaba todo el cuerpo desvié la vista a mi lado derecho y vi la mansión vecina. Curioso, me acerqué a la alta barda de plantas enredaderas sin muchas hojas que dejaban ver parte del sitio. El lugar era una amplia extensión de hermosos jardines perfectamente cuidados, a lo lejos pude divisar un jardín con un portal de rosas de distintos colores rodeado de pasillos de ladrillos, y más allá una gran piscina de mármol, de la playa se podía apreciar el largo e iluminado muelle. Era la mansión Ardley. Recordé que mi antiguo compañero de trabajo me había dicho que ese lugar pertenecía a un caballero con aquel nombre. Traté de ver un poco más parándome de puntillas dando un pequeño salto, en ese movimiento sentí que algo caía de mi bolsillo, era mi reloj, al levantarlo vi la hora que indicaba -4:30- me acordé que ese día tenía una invitación a cenar a las 6:00 en casa de unos parientes justo en la isla de enfrente donde se levantaban majestuosamente mansiones y palacetes que podía ver desde mi modesto hogar. Bufé molesto al recodar el compromiso, no me apetecía mucho lidiar con el presumido aristócrata inglés esposo de mi prima, pero sólo por ella haría mi mejor esfuerzo de pasar una velada agradable. Sin pensarlo más volví a casa y me preparé para el evento.

-o-o-o-o-o-q

-Archibald Cornwell alias "el elegante"- Se escuchó una voz burlona decir desde lo alto de un caballo.

- Terrence Grandchester o quizás debo decirle ¿"Duque de Grandchester"?- Devolví la ironía con una fingida reverencia.

- Bueno, no estaría mal pero por ser parientes te doy más confianza- Dijo en un tono serio en lo que se bajaba del caballo y daba a un empleado las riendas y sus guantes.

Suspiré fastidiado, iba a ser una larga noche, mi ahora primo político y ex compañero de colegio siempre había sido así. Nos conocimos años atrás en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, lugar donde mi hermano, mi prima y yo fuimos enviados a estudiar como parte de la tradición familiar. Terrence o "Terry" como solían decirle lo más cercanos, era hijo de una exitosa actriz norteamericana y un noble aristócrata británico que fungía como benefactor del colegio, motivo por el cual el chico siempre se aprovechaba y hacía de las suyas en el liceo siendo un constante dolor de cabeza para las monjas encargadas y sus mismos compañeros por ser arrogante y grosero. A pesar de esta actitud déspota, mi tierna y hermosa prima extrañamente se fijó en el rebelde chico y llevó una relación amorosa con el que duró relativamente poco, años después se reencontraron y contrajeron nupcias. Por ser hijo único, al morir su padre le dejó el título nobiliario y una inmensa fortuna que lo colocaba entre los más ricos de Inglaterra y Norteamérica. Adhiriendo a dicha riqueza el patrimonio que el mismo se había forjado por ser el actor principal de la compañía de teatro Standford, lo cual además le daba fama y poder. Era un hombre muy atractivo, de cabello negro, tes blanca y ojos azul grisáceo, facciones armoniosas y varoniles y un cuerpo alto perfectamente pulido por el constante ejercicio físico además de la equitación.

La mansión Grandchester era sublime, estiló colonial georgiano pintada en oro y blanco se levantaba imponente frente a la exclusiva playa, digna de un burgués. Tenía amplias extensiones de jardines y un gran área para cabalgar y practicar la equitación. La hermosa casa contaba con grandes ventanales que daban luz y aire natural a todas la habitaciones. Algunos de ellos conducían a un hermoso jardín de rosas con senderos enladrillados muy parecido al de la mansión Ardley.

Terry enfundado en su traje de montar me miraba mientras observaba la casa con una sonrisa altiva. Sin más me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que me sacó de mi análisis.

- Vamos "elegante" ¿verdad que esté sitio no esta nada mal?- dijo con su vigorosa y clara voz ronca. Me hizo girar abrazándome por el cuello un poco más fuerte de lo que me esperaba y en esa posición me llevó rumbo a la casa por la entrada principal. Pasamos por un enorme pasillo forrado en madera y vitrinas cuyo interior estaba lleno de trofeos de equitación y reconocimientos por sus actuaciones en las temporadas teatrales, además de fotografías con los personajes más importantes del mundo en los últimos 5 años. Terry me explicaba brevemente a su paso con su característico tono presuntuoso la historia de cada presea e imagen fotográfica, también me informó que en breve incursionaría en la industria del cine. Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo abrió dos grandes puertas de un sólo empujón, al otro lado había una enorme habitación pintada de blanco completamente iluminada, el viento procedente de la playa hacia elevar por los aires las blancas cortinas de gasa que bailaban de adentro hacia afuera del recinto. Un par de risas femeninas se escucharon afuera de la habitación. Con paso firmé y decidido me guió hacia el lugar donde procedían las voces, al salir me tope con la aromática rosaleda que había visto desde lejos. La brisa movía las flores del jardín y daba una sensación de frescura al lugar. Y ahí, recostadas en los sillones pude distinguir a una hermosa chica desconocida y frente a ella vi la menuda figura de mi prima, Candice White, ahora Candice Grandchester, la pequeña y dulce Candy.

Terry iba a anunciar mi presencia pero al pasar cerca de un rosal se rasgó el entallado pantalón con unas espinas llegando también a su piel, con un gesto impulsivo pateó las rosas lanzando una maldición, cosa que llamó la atención de las damas presentes.

-¡Oh Terry!, ¿tenías que hacer eso?- Candy se levantó con el ceño fruncido hacia las rosas deshojadas que yacían en el piso, inmediatamente fijó su vista en mi y su gesto de enojo rápidamente cambió a una sincera alegría -¡Archie, querido Archie! ¿Eres tu?- exclamó con una voz suave y melodiosa, corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Gatita! Estas hermosa, déjame verte bien- le decía separándola un poco para observarla mejor.

-Te has convertido en una mujer preciosa- pensaba al tiempo que observaba a la fémina que alguna vez fue dueña de mis afectos, lamentablemente para mi no correspondidos, ella siempre había sido bonita, con su piel blanca y lozana como una perla y grandes ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas que daban un toque felino a su expresión. Tenía el pelo rubio como una cascada de oro fino, antes lo llevaba largo y rizado, ahora corto según dictaba la moda. Recordé la figura delgada y de mediana estatura de la jovencita que vi en el funeral de mi hermano, después de algunos años que llevaba sin verla conservaba la misma delgadez pero actualmente estaba enmarcada con notables curvas que quitaban la respiración a más de uno. Nosotros somos primos por parte de madre, ambas llevan el apellido Andrew. Como es sabido el Clan Andrew tiene poderío en el medio oeste, había un heredero que nadie llegó a conocer en persona y que sería el líder de las familias, pero este desapareció misteriosamente, ahora la cabeza del clan estaba a cargo del odioso Neal Leagan. Nuestras madres al ser primas hermanas e hijas únicas habían procurado que sus retoños convivieran lo más posible, sin embargo tras la muerte de Stear y el estado depresivo en que cayó mamá, se hizo un distanciamiento por el aislamiento al que ella se sometió.

- No hay nadie en el mundo que yo deseara ver tanto como a ti mi querido Archie- habló nuevamente con ese tono melodioso muy característico suyo, a veces juraría que en vez de hablar cantara sensualmente - Oh! Ella es Annie Britter, la famosa pianista- se refirió a la otra chica que estaba ahí, la cual con un aire desdeñoso apenas me saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Por supuesto, con razón tu rostro se me hacia conocido, he leído de ti en los diarios, encantado de conocerte- le dije, ella me vio con el rabillo del ojo y se inclinó en silencio nuevamente en su cómoda posición inicial.

-¿Y cómo están todos por Chicago, me extrañan?

- Querida, todos te mandan saludos, más de uno llora todavía tu ausencia.

-¿Ves Terry?, ¡tengo que volver a Chicago mañana mismo! O por lo menos visitarlo con más frecuencia- Exclamó con emoción.

- Si claro - le respondió sin dar importancia a lo que la rubia decía -¿Y ahora en que andas Cornwell?

-Vendo bonos en Wall Street.

-Menudo trabajo- dijo con una displicencia que me molestó -¿Con quién?

Le dije con quien y el hizo una mueca indicándome que ignoraba de quién se trataba.

- ¿Y alguna vez piensan ir a vivir Chicago?- Pregunté retomando el tema de la ciudad

-¡Sólo si fuera un perfecto idiota me iría de Nueva York!- Exclamó fuertemente. Miró de reojo la reacción de Candy la cual hizo un gesto de disgusto y se río burlonamente.

- ¡Eso es!- la señorita Britter dijo casi en un grito que nos asustó un poco a todos. Después al ver la reacción que había provocado fingió un hondo bostezo y estiró todo su cuerpo.

-Perdón- se disculpó -El cuerpo se me había dormido por la posición.

- Si me hubieras hecho caso de salir a dar un paseo no estarías dolorida Annie, esta vez ni las compras te provocaron.

- No gracias. Sabes que estoy practicando muy enserio querida.

- ¿Practicando? Nunca sabré como es que logras dar los conciertos que das con semejantes "prácticas"- Terry se mofó en lo que de un sorbo se bebía el cóctel que nos habían llevado.

Miré a Annie Britter hacer una imperceptible mueca de desagrado por el comentario, era una chica realmente bella, no era muy alta, delgada y de pechos redondos y en su lugar o por lo menos la erguida posición en la que caminaba daba esa impresión. Observé sus ojos azules con una expresión altiva, su tersa piel blanca, y la sedosa cabellera castaña oscuro cortada a la moda. Tenía la impresión que la había visto en otro lado aparte de los diarios pero no recordaba donde, más tarde lo averiguaría.

- ¿Vives en la isla oeste?- Se dirigió a mi -Conozco a alguien ahí.

- La verdad es que casi no he...

- Conocerás al señor Ardley, sin duda- aseguró

- ¿Ardley?, ¿Qué Ardley?- Preguntó Candy

- Pues en realidad el es...

No pude terminar la frase pues la cena fue anunciada, sin dar más importancia a mi respuesta se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al comedor.

- Vamos "elegante"- Terry me volvió a tomar por el cuello fuertemente y en esa posición me llevo a la terraza donde seria servida la cena, parecía que en esa ruda cortesía buscaba cierta simpatía de mi parte.

Una vez ahí nos dispusimos a cenar, las chicas hablaban de todo y de nada y a veces parecía que compartían con nosotros algo de su evidente complicidad. Terry por su lado parecía un poco inquieto y me hablaba de las nuevas obras que estaba por presentar, sus planes en Hollywood y la nuevas lecturas de corte social que últimamente había hecho,

- Es irónico, Terry leyendo y hablando de temas sociales y el nunca ha sabido que es la pobreza siquiera- Candy habló con un tono mordaz que no le conocía. En realidad ella había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi. Antes tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes llenos de vida, una simpatía innata y la inocencia y espontaneidad de una eterna niña. La mujer que tenía enfrente tenía el semblante más bien infeliz y con un dejo de fastidio, mirada ensombrecida y movimientos tan fríamente calculados como sus conversaciones -¿En donde quedo la chica de ayer?- pensaba mientras la observaba con cierta pena.

El duque iba a contestar a su comentario cuando se le acercó el mayordomo y le dijo algo al oído después de que sonara el teléfono, sostuvieron un breve diálogo el cual hizo notablemente enfadar a Terry y sin más se levantó de manera brusca. Candy lo siguió con la mirada más dura que le he conocido y de inmediato como si se pusiera una máscara se dirigió a mi con una encantadora sonrisa y exclamó tomando mi mano

- Me encanta tenerte aquí querido, cenando conmigo, hace tantos años que no estábamos juntos, el verte me hizo recordar Lakewood y sus rosas, ¿no el mismo parece una hermosa rosa Annie? - sin esperar la respuesta de la castaña tiró la servilleta, se disculpó y salió del comedor al mismo lugar donde se dirigió su esposo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una discusión, la señorita Britter y yo intercambiamos brevemente miradas, ella se inclinó un poco hacia la puerta para escuchar el murmullo de la disputa.

- El señor Ardley del que me hablas es mi vecino- dije en un intento de relajar el ambiente. Annie me hizo una seña con el dedo sobre sus labios de que guardara silencio

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¡Vamos! No me vas a decir que siendo amigos de hace años no te ha puesto al tanto.

- Pues el y yo no somos exactamente amigos y no se de lo que me hablas

Me miró por un momento analizando si mi respuesta era sincera, finalmente me susurró

- Terry tiene una amante en Nueva York

- ¡¿Una amante?!- me sorprendí, Annie asintió con la cabeza.

- Por lo menos podría tener la decencia de no hablar a la casa de su esposa y mucho menos a la hora de la cena ¿no crees?

La miré desconcertado. En ese momento Terry y Candy aparecieron nuevamente en el comedor

- Lo siento amigos, de pronto necesite un poco de aire del jardín, esta todo tan fresco y hermoso allá afuera, ¿verdad querido?

- Si, muy fresco- contestó secamente. Se sentaron nuevamente y nos observaron fijamente con una sonrisa fingida, la cena continuo en un incómodo silencio

-Cornwell- dijo el pelinegro de pronto -Si nos queda tiempo al terminar de cenar me gustaría enseñarte un excelente ejemplar de raza árabe que acabó de adquirir.

- Me encantaría Grandchester, pero tal vez me tenga que ... - trataba de disculparme para irme a casa temprano cuando fui interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono que nuevamente se escuchaba dentro de la casa, Candy miró a Terry y en un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no. El ambiente en ese momento era tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo

- ¿Y dónde se conocieron la señorita Britter y tu?-Nuevamente intervine tratando de aligerar el ambiente

- Annie y yo nos conocemos desde niñas, nos criamos juntas una parte de nuestra infancia en Michigan antes de que nos mudáramos a Chicago, después nos volvimos a reencontrar en el San Pablo- hizo énfasis en el nombre del colegio riendo y mirándome divertida -Querido Archie ¿no la recuerdas?- Observé a Annie, y ella me devolvió la mirada por un instante en lo que encendía un cigarrillo, dio una onda bocanada y desvió la vista hacia el techo, es verdad, ahora la recordaba, era aquella chica tímida que acompañaba siempre a Candy, aunque por su gran retraimiento apenas la note, por supuesto antes no era tan guapa. Stear alguna vez bromeó con que era mi admiradora secreta.

- ¡Claro, ahora te recuerdo! Has cambiado mucho- Le sonreí

- Bueno, no es extraño que no la recordarás - dijo el inglés con sorna- Todos sabíamos en el colegio que sólo tenías ojos para Candy- comenzó a reír abiertamente mientras yo inconscientemente fruncí el ceño.

- ¡Terrence, basta!- Reclamó la rubia al notar mi molestia.

- Esta bien, lo siento- se levantó de la mesa -Quiero una copa, vamos al muelle a tomarla, ahí esta más fresco- invitó mientras prendía un puro

- En realidad, me tengo que despedir ya- me excusé -Mañana tengo que...

- ¡Oh no querido, no te vayas todavía!- me insistió Candy tomándome de la mano- ¡Tenemos tanto de que hablar!

- Yo voy contigo por esa copa- Annie aceptó la invitación después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con su amiga, lo tomó del brazo y lo giró para encaminarlo hacia la salida.

- Muy bien, nosotros caminaremos por el jardín de las rosas y en un momento los alcanzamos- Me jaló y nos dirigimos al lugar. Caminamos un rato en silencio, Candy se detuvo frente a las rosas deshojadas que Terry había pateado y empezó a recoger los pétalos con sus manos, noté que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no sabía si era por las rosas muertas o por la evidente carga que llevaba a cuestas, decidí en ese momento preguntar acerca de un tema que la alegrara, su pequeña hija.

- ¿Te gusta mi jardín de rosas? ¿has notado que es una pequeña replica de Lakewood?- Dijo de pronto- Teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos Archie, ni siquiera fuiste a mi boda- siguió hablando con su mirada fija en las rosas.

- Lo siento Candy, estaba muy reciente lo de Stear

- Si claro, mi amado Stear- las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir- Lo siento, no lo he pasado muy bien últimamente y el tenerte aquí me hace sentir tan bien- me miró, se limpió las lágrimas y me regalo una fingida sonrisa -He cambiado Archie, ya no soy la misma.

La mire por un rato esperando que continuara la conversación pero su atención estaba puesta en las hermosas flores, al cabo de un rato le pregunté por su hijita

- Supongo que la pequeña Eleonor estará muy bien, hermosa como tú ¿cuantos años tiene? ¿3?

- Si, 3, tienes que conocerla. Se parece mucho a Terry, de mi sólo sacó el color de ojos y mis pecas- reímos ante el comentario- ¿Sabes? Cuándo nació el no estuvo presente, la conoció 2 días después, sólo Dios sabe donde y con quien estaba. Me alegró que sea una niña, es hermosa, tal vez también sea tonta como yo y se casé con un millonario que la haga una mujer de clase y mundo, no necesitará más- río con amargura e inmediatamente me miró con ojos suplicantes de comprensión ante el comentario.

- ¿A donde te has ido Candy? ¿Qué fue de aquella niña alegre y optimista?- nuevamente me pregunte al ver a la mujer que tenía frente a mi, como adivinando mis pensamientos, se recompuso y sugirió ir a donde estaban su esposo y su amiga que para ese entonces ya se habían movido a la pequeña sala de recreación de la mansión. Entramos a la habitación y Annie tocaba en el piano el 2nd movement de la Sonata in C de Mozart, mientras Terry leía un libreto de teatro. Esperamos a que terminara la pieza que interpretaba de una manera sublime

-Las 10:00- dijo de repente al terminar -Esta niña niña buena se va a dormir ya.

- Annie mañana toca un concierto para el alcalde en el Carnegie Hall- explicó Candy

- Buenas noches- dijo cortésmente- no te olvides de despertarme temprano

- ¿Te levantarás?

- Me levantaré, te lo aseguro- Sonrió- Buenas noches Archibald, espero que nos veamos pronto.

- ¡De eso me encargo yo!- afirmó la rubia -Archie va a venir con frecuencia y veré personalmente que pasen tiempo juntos y que se conozcan muy pero muy bien, ¡aunque tenga que amarrarlos a un árbol!

- Buenas noches- dijo nuevamente saliendo por la puerta -Haré de cuenta que no escuche nada.

- Es una buena chica- Terry me sorprendió con el único comentario agradable en toda la noche - ¿Lo han pasado bien en el jardín recordando viejos tiempos? ¿De qué han hablado?

- De todo, de nada, el pasado, el presente, confidencias, de...- enumeraba la rubia.

- ¿Confidencias?- la interrumpió y sonrió de lado- no te creas todo lo que te dice Cornwell, a veces creo que el don histrión y dramático lo tiene otra persona en esta casa.

Sin esperar que otra ronda de observaciones sarcásticas comenzará nuevamente me despedí, el matrimonio Grandchester me acompañó hasta la puerta, ya estando afuera y a punto de arrancar el auto Candy me detuvo

- ¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas quería pregúntate ¿es cierto que estas comprometido con Elisa Leagan?

- ¡Es verdad! nos llegó ese rumor que tu y esa víbora... ¿que acaso estas demente?

La verdad me sorprendió que ese chisme haya llegado hasta los oídos del matrimonio. Después de que se diera a conocer al joven Leagan como nueva cabeza del Clan Andrew tras la supuesta muerte del misterioso y desconocido heredero se vinieron muchos problemas internos ya que una parte de los integrantes de las familias no estaban de acuerdo con el nombramiento de Neal y auguraban su pronta destitución. Muchos, incluyendo a la matriarca de la familia, mejor conocida como la tía abuela Elroy dudaban incluso que el verdadero jefe estuviera muerto, así que para recuperar el poder algunos miembros del consejo sugirieron a mi padre que la mejor forma de que yo fuera el sucesor más próximo era casándome con Elisa, la hermana menor de Neal y mi prima lejana, los hermanos Leagan no son precisamente un modelo de persona a seguir, groseros, mal criados y estúpidos son las tres mejores palabras para describirlos. En parte ese también fue uno de los motivos por lo que decidí emigrar a Nueva York, sólo pensar en estar cerca de esa mujer me enfermaba. Además que no deseaba tomar posesión de semejante cargo.

- ¡Claro que no!, no lo estuve, ni lo estaré y mucho menos con esa arpía

- Menos mal querido que sólo fue un rumor - suspiró aliviada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar a casa estacione mi auto frente al pequeño pórtico, seguía haciendo mucho calor así que decidí quedarme un rato más afuera disfrutando de la fresca brisa y contemplé el cielo estrellado. Medité acerca de la condición anímica en la que vi a mi prima y el hecho de que Terry tuviera una amante, ¿porque le hacia eso? Ella era todo lo que un hombre podría desear, seguramente la Candy de antes hubiese tomado a su pequeña niña y se hubiera marchado a buscar su felicidad y la de su hija, pero ciertamente no le vi ninguna intención de eso.

Un gracioso gato brincó desde el techo y me miró fijamente. Lo seguí con la vista mientras entraba a la casa de mi vecino. De un salto ascendió hacia una terraza y en ese momento me di cuenta que no estaba sólo. Del mismo balcón a donde llegó el minino surgió la silueta de un hombre que con las manos en los bolsillos contemplaba la noche, a esa altura de donde se encontraba no era difícil que el mismo se sintiera integrado con las constelaciones y estrellas, algo en su extraordinario porte me hizo suponer que se trataba del Señor Ardley. Creí pertinente saludarlo y presentarme pero en ese momento supe que deseaba tener un momento a solas ya que levantó una de sus manos hacia el agua, parecía que acariciara algo que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, después cerró el puño como atrapando el objeto de sus deseos, si no fuera porque estaba a varios metros de mi juraría que cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Dirigí mi vista a la negrura del mar y sólo pude divisar a lo lejos la luz intermitente de un faro, al volverme, el señor Ardley había desaparecido. Entré a casa tratando de discernir si lo que había visto era real. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que algo en esa escena me conmovió profundamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pues aquí el capitulo 2, cálculo subir un capítulo semanal, gracias por leerme y sus reviews.

Milux.- Amiga, gracias por tu invaluable apoyo.

Lu de Andrew.- La historia de Gatsby es muy linda. Esta es una adaptación así que será una función de 2 historias. Espero te guste, gracias por tus palabras.

Friditas: Amirriqui del alma, ya ves, ni yo se como se me ocurrió, jajaja, creo que unir dos de mis historias favoritas me entusiasma, sólo espero que salga un buen resultado. Gracias por todo amiga.

Gatita Andrew.- Yo también te deseo muy feliz año nuevo querida. Espero que te vaya gustando la historia.

Flor Fritzenwald.- La historia es muy bella, triste pero bella, pero como será adaptación tendrá muchas sorpresas.

Máxima.- jejej en realidad es la descripción de un amigo mío que iba pasando jajjaja, pero si, también encaja en la personalidad de nuestro querido Stear y tienes razón Sir William Albert Ardley es maravilloso!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o

Después de esa noche las visitas a la casa de los Grandchester se hicieron más frecuentes. Un domingo después del almuerzo muy a pesar mío acepté la invitación de Terry para tomar unas copas a la ciudad, había insistido tanto que no pude decir que no, aunque creo que también esa insistencia se debía a que había bebido de más. Finalmente tomamos el tren hasta Nueva York.

- Quiero que conozcas a mi chica- comentó de pronto

- ¿Tu chica? Y entonces mi prima ¿que se supone que es?

- Eso es distinto

En un punto del camino me instó para que nos bajáramos del tren, para mi sorpresa de pronto estábamos en medio de un barrio deprimente entre Long Island y Nueva York. Nunca me imaginé que "la chica de Terry" perteneciera a una clase inferior de lo que el mismo alardeaba ser. Caminamos por las sucias calles. Iba a emprender retirada y trate de despedirme en algún punto del camino pero el duque con una sonrisa entre infantil y suplicante me invitó a seguirlo dándome además un pequeño jalón de mi chaqueta, no me negué. Llegamos a un viejo edificio, en la puerta había un improvisado letrero hecho a mano que decía: "Se dan clase de actuación".

-Aquí es- señaló

Tocó y casi inmediatamente abrió la puerta un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, en su rostro se observaba que alguna vez había sido muy atractivo pero las circunstancias de la vida le habían dejado una expresión de frustración constante. Al ver a Terry un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en su cara.

-Señor Grandchester, ¡que gusto!- expresó con un poco de desgano

-David, ¡que tal!- lo saludo efusivamente con una palmada en el brazo -Le presento a mi primo el Señor Cornwell.

- Mucho gusto señor Cornwell- Me estrechó la mano y nuevamente dirigió su atención al actor -¿Se ha animado a llevar otro de mis libretos al señor Hathaway? Tengo uno nuevo.

David Collins era un escritor sin mucha suerte. Cuando recién empezaba su carrera un editor quedó encantado con manuscrito suyo llamado "Amor Imposible" y fue publicado teniendo un gran éxito, después de ello, su inspiración pareció pasar tan rápido como la moda de su libro y no pudo volver a hacer nada relevante. Durante su buena racha, comenzó a salir con una actriz compañera de Terry, la cual por un tiempo el histrión hizo su amante pues prácticamente la alocada muchacha se metía en su apartamento sin ningún recato. La madre de esta al ver que su hija se involucraba más de la cuenta con el joven le obligó prácticamente a casarse con Collins viendo no sólo con ello un matrimonio ventajoso, si no también la oportunidad de separar a su hija del alzado aristócrata el cual alguna vez le había expresado -"su niña para mi siempre será una buena concubina pero jamás una buena esposa"- después de preguntarle acerca de las intenciones que tenía con la chica. Es así como Susana Marlowe, ahora Collins, acabó casada con el escritor. Sin embargo las cosas no fueron para bien para la pareja pues después de que se casara ya nadie se interesaba ni en la actuación de ella, (su único papel exitoso había sido el de Julieta de la obra de Shakespeare) ni tampoco en los escritos de el. Ambos talentos se habían perdido. Annie Britter me había contado esta historia una noche después de presenciar otra discusión en casa de los Grandchester luego de que llegara un mensaje para mi ahora primo impregnado de un molesto y penetrante perfume de mujer.

- ¡Claro David! es más por eso que estoy aquí- aseguró -aunque el señor Hathaway ahora mismo está de viaje para revisarlo.

- Me parece que el señor Hathaway viaja muy seguido

- Bueno, si desconfías de mi buena voluntad pues entonces tal vez prefieras entregárselo personalmente, claro tendrías que esperar a que te de una cita no antes de seis meses...

- Claro que no Señor Grandchester, confió en usted plenamente- sonrió nervioso, mientras decía esto tras de el y casi empujandolo salió una mujer rubia de ojos azules con pelo lacio y corto, su figura era más bien rellenita y de baja estatura. En sí era una mujer sensual aunque tenía una engañadora mirada de niña inocente. Mirando fijamente a Terry le ordenó a su marido ir por el libreto reclamándole al mismo tiempo por la poca cortesía de no habernos hecho pasar. Cuando el escritor entró al lugar inmediatamente se acercó al duque y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Quiero verte- le dijo- te espero en el apartamento en una hora.

Ella sólo asintió pues en ese momento llegó Collins con su escrito. Terry lo tomó rápidamente y nos despedimos.

Tomamos un taxi rumbo a la quinta avenida, ahí llegamos a un edificio de apartamentos. Al poco tiempo de llegar, la señora Collins llegó también. Ella y Terry desaparecieron un momento, después de un rato sólo podía escuchar los gemidos de ambos en alguna parte de la casa. Me sentía tan incómodo con la situación que nuevamente intenté despedirme pero para mi sorpresa los amantes salieron a mi encuentro impidiendo que me fuera alegando que me querían presentar a unas chicas, al poco llegaron unas amigas de Susana antiguas compañeras de colegio, con tres chicos más y los vecinos de al lado, en breves instantes el departamento se había vuelto un concurrido salón de fiestas donde corría el licor como río. Sólo dos veces me he emborrachado en mi vida. Una cuando murió mi hermano y la segunda fue esa. En algún momento al calor de las copas escuché que una de las amigas de la ex actriz le preguntaba como es que se había reencontrado con Terry

- Una noche estaba mirando las mamparas en la avenida Broadway que anunciaban que pronto estrenarían la obra Otelo, de pronto sentí que alguien me miraba, era Terry, aunque prometí no dirigirle la palabra después de que me abandonara antes de casarme con David algo en mi se encendió como un fuego. Me di la vuelta para irme, pero note que me seguía en silencio. Después de un rato ya no lo vi, así que continúe mi camino, al pasar por un oscuro callejón sentí que alguien me tiraba del brazo hacia dentro de el, quise gritar pero me taparon la boca con la mano y en ese momento vi sus ojos. Sin más me levantó la falda y me hizo suya con toda la pasión que sólo el tiene, no podría negarme jamás a su salvaje forma de amar. Después de eso no nos hemos dejado de ver- contaba con cara de ensoñación al tiempo que su receptora brincaba de emoción. Mientras escuchaba el relato una chica se sentó junto a mi y me pidió fuego para encender su cigarrillo, en lo que se lo encendía vi que el actor se acercó a Susana le dijo algo al oído y se fueron juntos.

- Ninguno de los dos soporta a las personas con las que se casaron- me dijo la muchacha que estaba a mi lado

-¿No?

- No, no se que esperan para divorciarse de aquellos a los que detestan y viven ellos su vida. Serían más felices- me quede mudo ante la declaración, ¿acaso Terry no amaba a Candy?- En eso se acercó la mujer con la que había hablado Susana

- No querida, no es tan fácil, la realidad es que no pueden estar juntos libremente, el no se puede separar de su esposa. Su religión se lo prohíbe

-¿Religión? ¿Cuál religión?- Pregunté

- La de ella, prohíbe el divorcio y el por consideración no se lo pide

- ¡Vaya excusa!- pensé

Al cabo de una hora yo estaba totalmente borracho y enrollado con aquella chica que me pidió el fuego. Sólo la podía sentir encima de mi besandome hasta quitarme el aliento, podía notar su sabor a whisky y cigarrillo en mi boca, se paró un rato con la intención de ir al sanitario y en ese momento con la poca cordura que me quedaba aproveché para levantarme e irme. De pronto se escuchó una discusión por parte de los anfitriones

-Candy, Candy, Candy, ¡puedo decir el nombre de esa mustia cuando yo quiera!

-¡Cállate zorra!- Sólo pude vislumbrar como con un movimiento certero Terry le daba un tremendo golpe en la cara que la hizo sangrar inmediatamente. Rápidamente se armó un escándalo y yo aproveche a salir de ahí. No supe bien como llegue a casa, sólo se que llegue sano y salvo y al otro día un tremendo dolor de cabeza me dejo un rato más en cama.

Durante algunas semanas no vi a mi prima ni a su marido, decidí quedarme en casa los fines de semana para seguir estudiando pero no me fue tan fácil porque a partir del viernes hasta el domingo en la mansión de mi vecino había una gran movilización de comida, bebidas, bandas de música y entretenimientos. A partir de las 7:00 de la noche comenzaban a llegar un sin fin de automóviles de toda clase, incluso una vez vi que alguien llegó custodiado por unas patrullas de policía, debió haber sido el alcalde o un político importante, gente y gente llegaba de todos lados, podría decir que eran cientos que bebían y comían en exceso y bailaban durante casi toda la noche, por lo que vi un lunes al irme al trabajo, algunas de esas reuniones terminaban a las 7:00 de la mañana del otro día. A veces disfrutaba de la excelente música y bailaba un poco mientras preparaba la cena, no soy muy aficionado al charlestón, prefiero los ritmos más suaves como el fox-trot o los antiguos valses pero sin duda la mayoría de las personas que asistían lo preferían.

Una tarde mientras venía de un paseo por la playa, vi que mi vecino me observaba desde una de las ventanas de la planta alta, iba a saludarlo pero en ese momento desapareció. En otras ocasiones había advertido que desde su alto mirador me veía, no podía dejar de pensar al contemplarlo desde las alturas que seguro la dinámica de vigilancia de Dios al mundo era muy parecida a la del señor Ardley.

Al otro día el mayordomo de la mansión me hizo llegar una invitación para una de sus "pequeñas fiestas". Con una excelente caligrafía también me informaba que ya había advertido mi presencia desde hace tiempo pero que las circunstancias le habían impedido hacerme una visita, firmaba W.A Ardley.

-o-o-o-o-o-

George Johnson observaba a su jefe y amigo mirar por la ventana. Desde hace algún tiempo cuidaban los pasos del joven Archibald Cornwell muy de cerca. Una maravillosa casualidad hizo que el destino lo pusiera ahí, justo al lado de su puerta. No podrían desaprovechar el extraordinario golpe de suerte que les regalaba la vida. -Es una señal- se dijeron. El momento de actuar había llegado.

- Llegó la hora George

- ¿Cuando quieres que lo contacte?

- No deja, lo haré yo. Lo invitare a la fiesta de mañana.

- Muy bien en cuanto tengas el mensaje se lo haré llegar- dijo terminando su copa de cognac.

Después de que se le entregará la invitación mandó al mayordomo de la mansión a entregar la misiva. Salió a una de las terrazas y prendió un cigarrillo, mientras lo fumaba pensaba en los todos los años que llevaba cuidando a "su muchacho" como solía referirse a el. La vida del pequeño William no fue fácil desde el principio de sus días. Al poco tiempo de nacer murió su madre, a los tres años murió su padre. Cuando el joven tenía sólo 14 años de edad murió su única hermana que todo ese tiempo había fungido como madre dejándolo prácticamente sólo. Como único sucesor del poderoso Clan Andrew fue escondido debido a su juventud y también por el miedo a que jefes de otros clanes o incluso traidores internos se atrevieran a hacerle daño. Solo 7 personas que eran la máxima autoridad de las familias sabían quien era el. Es así como pasó una vida llena de soledad y aparentemente en aislamiento ya que el muchacho se las ingenio para incorporarse al mundo y viajar de incógnito adoptando varias personalidades con distintos nombres y así no ser hallado ni por sus propios familiares. No obstante, todas esas supuestas medidas de seguridad no fueron suficientes pues el temor de algunos de los miembros del consejo se hizo realidad. Un buen día, poco antes de ser presentado como cabeza del Clan, el joven Andrew al enterarse que su sobrino Stear Cornwell se había enlistado para ir al frente francés decidió ir tras el, pues como suma autoridad se sentía responsable de la seguridad de cada miembro del mismo, sin embargo, no contaban que 3 miembros del consejo que ya estaban haciendo un complot en silencio contra el joven vieron esto como una magnífica oportunidad para deshacerse de el. Así qué, moviendo sus influencias lograron enviarlo a combate en tres ocasiones dándole información falsa de que ahí encontraría a su familiar. En la tercera batalla salió herido de gravedad, salvó la vida debido a su juventud y fortaleza, cuando se reincorporo al batallón supo de la muerte de Stear y el ingreso de Archie al ejército, logrando secretamente que no se le enviará al frente. Tiempo después George logró convencerlo de que ya no había nada que hacer y que el joven Cornwell estaría bien, quería que volviera lo más pronto posible pues temía por la vida de William ya que se había enterado de los movimientos de los traidores para que fuese muerto en la contienda. Con lo que no contaban es que de regreso a casa el convoy donde vendría explotaría. El milagrosamente salió vivo gracias a que brincó unos segundos antes del tren detrás de la última carta que le había enviado la que consideraba el amor de su vida y que el viento le había arrancado de las manos. George supo que William se había enamorado de una chica que pertenecía al Clan, no eran familia cercana así que eso hacia más fácil que pudieran relacionarse en un futuro, la joven no sabía la verdadera identidad del chico, simplemente se presentó ante ella como un soldado más de nombre Albert Ardley. Se juraron amor eterno antes de el salir al frente jurándole volver. Lamentablemente tras la explosión del ferrocarril el heredero quedó terriblemente herido y en estado amnésico, ya que la fuerza de la detonación lo lanzó por los aires golpeandose fuertemente la cabeza. Al no saber quien era, ni de donde venía, el ejército no pudo brindarle más ayuda, así que paso unos meses deambulando por la calles como un vagabundo. Su tutor nunca lo creyó muerto y en secreto movió cielo, mar y tierra hasta que lo encontró en Chicago después de haber sido trasladado ahí como herido de guerra. Estuvo un año en recuperación. Cuando por fin se restableció supo que nuevamente tendría que vivir en el aislamiento, lo había perdido todo esta vez, su nombre, su fortuna y la mujer que amaba. Todos lo creían muerto y así debía ser por un tiempo.

George apagó su cigarrillo mientras regresaba al presente, dio un hondo suspiro y miró hacia el mar.

- La hora de recuperarlo todo ha llegado, que Dios nos ayude- se dijo a sí mismo. Sería una dura batalla.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por seguir la historia. También agradezco los amables reviews:

Lu: Gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te guste! No entendí muy bien lo de la "capi chica" jejejeje pero lo importante es que es de tu agrado.

Milu: Pues si, "El Terryble" en esta historia si va a ser terrible. Ya verás, Ya verás! ;)

Flor F: Que bueno que te guste, por el momento te recomiendo que no la leas ni veas la peli, así le agarras más sabor a la historia. ;)

Friditas: Ahí voy amiga, ahí voy, no resulto tan fácil como creía jeje, pero me esta gustando mucho, mucho hacerla. Gracias por tu apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A las 8:00 de la noche en punto llegué a la mansión del Señor Ardley, había ya un sin fin de personas gozando de la suntuosa fiesta, me acerque a un empleado mostrándole mi invitación por parte del dueño de la casa. A nadie parecía importarle que yo fuese tal vez el único invitado real a aquella reunión. Fui directo a la larga barra del bar donde había todo tipo de bebidas, debido a la prohibición, el alcohol se había abaratado mucho, sin embargo aquel despliegue del líquido me pareció exagerado. Mientras tomaba una copa observe a la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro, no pude evitar comparar aquel lugar como una gran Torre de Babel donde había gente de todos los extractos sociales evidentemente hablando distintos idiomas: políticos departiendo con mafiosos, ricos bailando con pobres, empresarios, actores de cine, actrices de teatro y productores de Broadway, músicos, poetas, intelectuales y tontos. Jóvenes mujeres pasadas de copas seducidas por desconocidos que fumaban un cigarrillo tras otro. Aquello era un verdadero carnaval. Cuando pedí otra copa le pregunté al barman donde podría localizar al anfitrión -¿El Señor Ardley? ¡Jamás lo he visto! Al parecer el jamás asiste a sus fiestas- me contestó, me sentí desconcertado. Estaba camino a ponerme mi tercera borrachera cuando de pronto vi a Annie Britter saliendo de la casa. Se paró en la punta de las grandes escaleras contemplando con interés el espectáculo del jardín con cierto aire despectivo. Antes de que el alcohol hiciera mella en mi estado de ánimo me acerque a ella, finalmente podría decirse que era la única persona que conocía en ese lugar.

-¡Hola!- le grite mientras me acercaba a ella. Se veía realmente hermosa

- Sabía que algún día te encontraría a aquí, vives al lado ¿no es así?

-Si, justo ahí- señale hacia mi pequeña casa, ella me extendió la mano y me guió hacia el jardín, mientras caminábamos tomados del brazo ella brevemente me indicaba quienes eran algunas de las personas que ahí estaban. Una bandeja de bebidas pasó junto a nosotros, tomamos una y nos dirigimos a una mesa donde la esperaban

-Archibald Cornwell. John Elliot, Martín Maxwell, James Scott- me presentó a sus tres acompañantes. Dos de ellos Elliot y Maxwell estaba sentados con un par de chicas que a acababan de conocer ahí, departiendo como si fueran antiguos enamorados, el otro, James Scott me echó una dura mirada, al instante supe que estaba interesado en mi amiga y en ese momento me convertía en su rival, para la joven esto pareció pasar inadvertido. Charlamos durante un rato tratando de ponernos al corriente desde nuestro último encuentro en casa de los Grandchester, el joven pretendiente de Annie intervenía una y otra vez intentando llamar su atención cosa que ya empezaba a molestarme. Como es mi costumbre, traté de aligerar la tensión haciendo partícipes a los demás de la charla.

- ¿Y ustedes vienen con frecuencia a estas fiestas?

- Si- asintió una de las chicas- Este sitio me gusta, siempre me lo paso bien. Hay de todo para todos.

- ¿Conocen al Señor Ardley?- Volví a preguntar esperando que alguien ahí me dijera algo sobre el.

- El Señor Ardley no se muestra mucho por sus fiestas- me contestó el joven Maxwell- al parecer no quiere relacionarse mucho con sus invitados, tal vez no busque problemas.

- ¿Problemas? ¿con quién?- cuestioné.

La otra chica, nos hizo una señal de que todos nos acercáramos a ella, todos nos inclinamos en su dirección y nos susurró - Alguien me dijo...- levantó la cara y volteó a todos lados asegurandose que nadie la escuchara - ¡me dijo que mató a un hombre!- todos inmediatamente nos echamos para atrás ante la declaración, ella sólo asentía con la cabeza.

- A mi no me parece que haya hecho eso- Aseguró Scott- Lo que yo escuché es que fue un espía italiano durante la guerra. Se lo oí a alguien que lo conoce muy bien.

- No, no, no- volvió a intervenir la chica- El estuvo con el ejército americano. Yo estoy segura que mató a un hombre, tal vez a varios, si no es así ¿porque tanto misterio?

- Lo único que yo se- intervino Elliot- es que el hombre es más rico que Dios...

- O tal vez tenga un pacto con el diablo- bromeó Maxwell. Reímos ante la ocurrencia.

Todos en aquella mesa siguieron con sus conjeturas, yo escuchaba confundido ante tales afirmaciones. Levanté mi cabeza tratando de buscar a alguien que me diera el indicio de que se tratara del señor Ardley.

- Vámonos- me susurró Annie tomándome nuevamente de la mano. Sin soltarla la dirigí a la pista de baile.

- No. Es por aquí- me dijo redireccionando el rumbo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A que conozcas al señor Ardley

- ¡¿Pero es que tu lo conoces?!- me sorprendí. Ella sólo me sonrió.

Nos dirigimos a la mansión y desde las altas escaleras lo buscó entre la multitud. La observé mientras se concentraba en su búsqueda. Era tan bonita. Hace mucho no me sentía atraído hacia ninguna chica y Annie Britter me gustaba cada vez más aún con su porte desdeñoso equilibrado con sus delicados movimientos y su maravilloso talento. Me sentí un tonto por no haberla notado en el colegio. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al no encontrar al dueño del lugar, se dio la vuelta y entramos a la residencia. Al azar abrió una gran puerta y entramos a una biblioteca. Ahí, un hombre mayor un poco borracho, husmeaba los libros uno por uno, ajustando sus grandes anteojos cada vez que los revisaba.

-No les parece increíble- Nos dijo

- ¿El que?- respondí

- ¡Los libros son reales! Es la farsa mejor realizada que he conocido- Rió fuertemente. Annie y yo nos miramos sorprendidos -¿A quién buscan?

- Al señor Ardley, por supuesto

- ¿A cuál? ¿Al asesino? ¿Al espía? ¿Al héroe de guerra? ¿Al traficante? No hay algo suficientemente creíble para asegurar que este hombre realmente exista.

- Si existe, yo lo conozco- Afirmó Annie - Además da unas maravillosas fiestas. Son tan impersonales...

-Todo es parte de un elaborado disfraz. Créame señorita, el señor Ardley tal vez no sea real.

Salimos de aquella habitación mientras aquel anciano seguía con su fantasioso monólogo. La luna ya se alzaba por lo más alto del cielo y la pegajosa música tenía a casi todo el mundo bailando. Ancianos con jovencitas totalmente alcoholizadas. Parejas de elite perdiendo el status moviéndose desinhibidamente al son de la música. A pesar del bizarro panorama decidimos incorporarnos a la pista y bailar. Poco nos importo todo aquello, nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien a pesar de que un par de veces el acompañante de mi amiga prácticamente me la quito de los brazos para que bailara con el. De pronto se anunció un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales al ritmo de la voz un famoso tenor que cantaba una pieza en italiano. Annie y yo nos acercamos a la barra de las bebidas y desde ahí contemplábamos el espectáculo sentados en dos altos banquillos. A mi lado se sentó un hombre más o menos de mi edad que me sonrió amistosamente

- ¿Se divierte joven amigo?

- Oh si, en estos momentos ya me estoy divirtiendo- le respondí levantando mi copa

- Su cara me resulta familiar- dijo cortésmente -¿No sirvió en la tercera división durante la guerra?

- Si claro. Estuve en el noveno batallón

- Yo estuve en el séptimo de infantería. Sabía que lo había visto antes en algún sitio- Me sonrió nuevamente. Hablamos un poco de la experiencia de la guerra y de los sitios que habíamos conocido. Simpatizamos de inmediato. Después de un rato me invitó a probar un nuevo velero que había comprado, por lo que supuse que se trataba de un habitante de algunas de las dos islas.

- ¿Que hora le parece mejor?- pregunté

- La hora que usted guste para mi esta bien.

Estaba por preguntarle su nombre cuando Annie nos miró y sonrió.

- ¿Que le parece la fiesta?- Preguntó mi nuevo amigo

- Todo es excelente, pero también me resulta extraña. Ni siquiera he saludado al Señor Ardley y eso que traigo invitación.- se la mostré - parece que soy el único que trae una, yo vivo en la casa contigua- señale con mi dedo en dirección del lugar - He escuchado tantas cosas de el esta noche, desde qué es un peligroso espía hasta que es ¡el mismísimo primo del diablo!- reí divertido

- ¡Oh joven amigo! me temo que no he sido muy buen anfitrión -sonrió comprensivamente- permítame presentarme. Yo soy Ardley. William Albert Ardley

- ¡¿Que?!

Su sola sonrisa me convenció que mi impertinente comentario fue perdonado al instante. _Tenía ese tipo de sonrisas que se ven pocas veces en la vida que pueden tranquilizar a alguien de manera automática sin sentirte juzgado. Con su mirada parecía que te entendía y creía en ti hasta donde tu deseabas ser entendido y que creyeran._ Nunca me imagine que el señor Ardley fuera así tan joven, tan afable. Tenía un porte estupendo, muy alto, con un cuerpo fuerte y en forma vestido con un impecable smoking negro. Su cabello muy corto eran los mismísimos rayos del sol y sus ojos del color del cielo donde se posaba el astro rey. Era como estar viendo un visión divina que hombres y mujeres por igual podría reconocer como un ser casi perfecto. Si no fuera por sus estudiados movimientos y la clara meditación que hacia antes de hablar, que lo hacían humano como todos, habría pensado que se trataba de un angel. En absoluto vi algo siniestro en su presencia, de manera que aquellos comentarios que escuché sobre el por un momento se esfumaron tan rápido como el alcohol que corría en aquella fiesta.

- Yo... Le ruego me perdone- dije apenado - he estado bebiendo un poco y...

- No hay problema joven amigo, pensé que usted ya lo sabía- me dio una leve palmada en mi hombro, nuevamente me sonrió, inmediatamente se acercó a el un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro, con un bigote perfectamente recortado y elegante presencia.

- Señor Ardley. Le llaman de Chicago

- Gracias George, ahora voy. Me disculpan, los veré más tarde. Señorita Britter- se dirigió a Annie y se despidió dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Albert suspiró aliviado por que el encuentro con Archie fuera positivo. Le resulto más fácil de lo que esperaba. En realidad había estado muy nervioso pero al conocer el amable carácter del muchacho se sintió tranquilo.

- ¿Como te fue con el joven Cornwell? -preguntó George al tiempo que caminaban a la oficina a contestar la llamada.

- Bien, es un chico muy agradable.

- No ha cambiado mucho, aunque yo todavía le recuerdo como un chiquillo. En el funeral del joven Stear apenas lo vi a lo lejos.

- Es hora de hablar con la señorita Britter- dijo entrando a la oficina.

- Muy bien. Antes de que me vaya, el viejo Ernest Andrew estuvo por aquí otra vez. Esta vez estuvo husmeando en la biblioteca, de hecho intercambió unas palabras con la señorita Annie y el joven Archibald, lo que salvó la situación es que estaba borracho. Me pone un poco nervioso William, cada vez se acerca más. Por sí las dudas creo que debemos cuidar al joven Archie también, el es la clave de todo, no podemos arriesgarlo.

- No te preocupes George, pronto le haremos una visita

Mientras su tutor salía en busca de la chica, Albert miró por la ventana al jardín de su mansión, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, tomó aire profundamente y contesto la llamada que le esperaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Sorprendido?- Annie se reía de mi abiertamente. No sabía si por mi expresión de sorpresa o mi desafortunado desliz con el señor Ardley.

- Si, no lo imaginaba así

- ¿Te lo imaginabas viejo y gordo?

- Más o menos. ¿De dónde es? Es decir ¿Que hace?

- ¿No me digas que tu también serás otro de los apasionados del tema Ardley?- bromeó regalándome una mirada chispeante

- Mira todo esto Annie. Los hombres jóvenes no salen de la nada y tienen palacios en Long Island.

-Alguna vez he hablado con el y me ha dicho cosas que no le creo. Por ejemplo que fue a Oxford.

- ¿Porqué?

- No lo se- abrió la boca para comentarme algo pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por el hombre que se le acercó al rubio apenas unos minutos.

- Señorita Britter. El señor Ardley desea hablar con usted a solas.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Así es, por favor madame- con un ademan le enseño el camino. Annie me miró levantando las cejas y lo siguió hacia la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Albert observaba los movimientos que su amigo George Jonhson hacía desde la ventana de su oficina, la cual, se había vuelto su mirador al mundo de afuera. Desde esa parte todo se podía mirar como un gran escaparate y el control de todo se podía ejercer fácilmente. Se dio la vuelta calculando el tiempo que la señorita Britter tardaría en llegar a su oficina. Se acomodó el traje, tomo un poco del whisky que tenía en un vaso y suspiró hondamente. Al poco tiempo tocaron la puerta

- Adelante

- Señor, la joven Britter. Pase por favor- le indicó el a la castaña llevándola hasta un cómodo sillón frente a un hermoso escritorio

- ¿Gusta algo de tomar? - preguntó el ojiazul, Annie sólo negó con la cabeza- Gracias George- sonrió al caballero, el cual inmediatamente salió del lugar.

- Señorita Britter, disculpe que por el atrevimiento de mandarla a traer, pero hay algo de lo que gustaría hablar con usted.

- No le niego que me resulta extraño señor Ardley pero le escucho.

- Gracias. Necesito de su ayuda Annie ¿le puedo llamar así?

- Por supuesto.

- En todo caso llámeme sólo Albert- sonrió- Annie le voy a contar una historia, pero antes necesito que haga un poco de memoria. Mire bien mi rostro. ¿No me recuerda? Nosotros ya nos conocíamos...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Esperé durante un largo rato. La lluvia en algún momento hizo su aparición y algunas de las personas que estaban e el jardín entraron a un gran salón donde había juegos de casino y un gran piano. La banda ya se había marchado pues eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, para amenizar, una rubia pasada de copas cantaba canciones tan melancólicas que ella misma lloraba a mares en cada pausa. Observé por un momento a los sobrevivientes de aquella noche y no había ni una persona en sus cabales. El joven enamorado de Annie se acercó a mi y con absurdos argumentos me daba los motivos para alejarme de ella -Las jóvenes ricas no se casan con hombres pobres- me dijo, en otras circunstancias tal vez le hubiera roto la nariz de un puñetazo y le hubiera restregado en la cara quien era yo, pero los cuatro sentidos que me quedaba coherentes me dijeron que no era lugar ni momento para armar un escándalo. Salí del lugar para dirigirme a mi casa. En la escalera eche un último vistazo al jardín, la lluvia ya había cesado. A lo lejos pude ver al mismo anciano con el que platique en la biblioteca totalmente ebrio, su auto estaba completamente volteado y alegaba que sólo le dieran las llaves del mismo para marcharse, parecía no comprender que su vehículo estaba completamente arruinado. Camine un poco más, de repente escuche la voz de Annie que me gritaba desde el auto de su pretendiente y sus amigos, los cuales hacían una fila para salir, ya que el vehículo del viejo estorbaba el camino.

- ¡Archie, Archie! ¡acabo de oír la cosa más asombrosa del mundo! ¡Es increíble! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

- ¿Qué es? ¡Dime!

- No, juré no decirlo, lo siento, sólo estoy despertando tu curiosidad ¡Prometí callar! ¡Llámame!, ¡veamonos la próxima semana, pídele mi número a Candy! - agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

- ¡Lo haré!- Alcance a decirle mientras la veía partir. Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, era el señor Ardley.

- Discúlpame por habértela quitado el resto de la noche joven amigo

- Oh, no se preocupe.

- Recuerde que mañana probaremos el velero

- Muy bien, aquí estaré- Le sonreí - Gracias por todo- le ofrecí mi mano y el me la estrechó firmemente. Nuevamente el hombre de bigote se acercó a el.

- Señor Ardley, le llaman de Escocia

- En un momento respondo George. Buenas noches joven amigo- me sonrió

- Buenas noches

-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias por seguir la historia. Ya apareció Albert, así que se pondrá más interesante. gracias por sus reviews, son importantes porque inspiran mucho para seguir escribiendo

Lu. Jajjaja ok, graciss por seguir la historia. Ahí te va otro capitulin.

Lady. Que bueno que te guste amiga. Sabes que te aprecio mucho.

Friditas. Como ves al Terryble? Es canijo no? Jajajaj, le quedo el papelito que ni mandado a hacer.

Stear. Sabes? Por eso me gusta ese libro porque puedes ver la hasta cierto punto la decadencia de los sentimientos y la doble moral. Estaban atrapados entre las buenas costumbres y la supuesta libertad y se acabaron perdiendo ellos mismos. Sólo tenían dinero. En fin, gracias por tu apoyo!

Paloma. Gracias. Prometo que no será tan tráfico jejje. Ahí se irá viendo ;)

Flor. Ya apareció el rubio, de ahora en adelante ya no se irá. Tenía que hacer de emoción su entrada. ;)

Milu. Si es un canijo de lo peor!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Archibald Cornwell sentía la brisa del mar pegar en su rostro. Aquella mañana de sábado se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo normal tras la fiesta en la mansión Ardley. A las 10:00 de la mañana el y su vecino "Albert"como le pidió que lo llamara, zarparon mar adentro en el lujoso y nuevo velero. Se sintió afortunado de no haber bebido tanto, de otra manera el vaivén del agua estaría haciendo estragos en su estómago, así que gracias a ello estaba disfrutando mucho de ese maravilloso día soleado en compañía de su nuevo amigo. Durante la primera hora del viaje se dedicaron a explorar un poco el velero, le ayudo a izar las velas y tomó el timón durante un rato. El no sabía nada de esta actividad, pero Albert había sido tan paciente explicándole paso a paso que no tardo en sentirse a gusto y confiado. Mientras el pequeño barco tomaba un rumbo automático se sentaron a tomarse una cerveza y comenzaron a charlar un poco.

- ¿Estas a gusto joven amigo?

- Si, muy a gusto señor Ardley, esto es fantástico.

- Albert, llámame Albert que no soy tan mayor- rió

- Muy bien Albert- sonrió

- Así que eres de Chicago

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Archie extrañado

- La señorita Britter me dijo

- Claro, Annie

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Nos conocimos hace muchos años. Asistimos al mismo colegio en Londres, ella es muy buena amiga de mi prima. Hace unas semanas la volví a ver en casa de Candy y su esposo Terrence Grandchester

- ¿El actor?

- Si. ¿Lo conoces?

-No personalmente.

- Ellos viven al otro lado de la bahía en la isla Oeste.

Albert sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a Archie detrás de sus lentes oscuros, sin duda era un joven refinado, amable, simpático y hasta cierto punto inocente. El sabía que los Cornwell no estaban involucrados en el complot que se había confabulado contra el, sin embargo era necesario que el chico le proporcionará algunos datos extras. Además, el castaño era parte primordial en otra parte del plan que era muy importante para el. Aunque en teoría se podría decir que de alguna manera lo estaba "utilizando" para sus planes, y eso no le gustará por su alto sentido de lealtad y honestidad, la realidad era que el joven y su familia serían de los más beneficiados si salieran victoriosos. En caso de que no fuera así, lo más seguro ni se enterarían de la oculta batalla que se llevó a cabo. Sin embargo también se quería dar la oportunidad de conocerlo, ya que lamentablemente debido a su oculta identidad como patriarca del Clan Andrew no pudo acercarse ni a el ni a su fallecido hermano. Tampoco a su sobrino directo, el hijo de su hermana Rosemary, el cual desgraciadamente había muerto en un accidente hace ya varios años. Sólo los observó de lejos, viendo como se divertían y crecían al cuidado de la tía Elroy. Muchas veces se imaginó corriendo y jugando con ellos, teniendo largas y entretenidas charlas y aconsejándoles en sus primeras experiencias con las chicas. Cuando estos pensamientos venían a su cabeza no podía evitar decirse que la vida no había sido justa con el y su ánimo se venía abajo, pero George, su amigo, casi su hermano mayor le recordaba que Sir William Andrew padre siempre le decía "Todo sucede por algo querido amigo, Dios no te dará más pruebas de las que puedes soportar, resiste, al final saldrás victorioso y la vida te recompensará" -Resiste Albert, resiste, al final saldrás victorioso- se decía una y otra vez y su ánimo mejoraba. Archie notó que su acompañante estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el silencio lo incomodó un poco y decidió romperlo.

- ¿Estas bien Albert?

-Si, claro, disculpa- dijo volviendo al presente -¿Y porque decidiste venir Nueva York? ¿En Chicago no había muchas opciones para ti?

- La verdad es que buscaba algo de independencia

- Independencia- repitió- Independencia es una palabra muy pesada si la tomas a la ligera joven amigo ¿y la has encontrado?- preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba a tomar nuevamente el timón.

Archie dudo por un momento contarle su vida al joven rubio que tenía frente a el, no lo conocía prácticamente nada pero había algo en el que le inspiraba confianza, no sabía exactamente que, pero emanaba una energía positiva capaz de doblegar a la personalidad más rígida.

- Verás, mi familia pertenece a un conocido y poderoso Clan en Chicago que podría darme todas las facilidades que yo quisiera y cuando quiera, en casa no me faltaría un mejor empleo, vivienda, lujos, pero prefiero no tomarlas, quiero hacer algo por mi mismo. Demostrarme que puedo. Después de que falleciera mi hermano en la guerra he pensado que la vida es muy corta como para no ver hasta donde puedes llegar por tus propios medios aunque te lleves la vida en eso.

Albert se sentía complacido por la respuesta de su sobrino, sin duda tenía su espíritu, su sangre. En otra situación el hubiese sido un aliado maravilloso, incluso, una parte importante en el consorcio Andrew, pero por el momento eso tendría que quedar para después, si el chico se enteraba de quien era el en realidad correría peligro y su deber era cuidarlo.

- Muy sabias tus palabras joven amigo. ¿El clan al que perteneces es el Andrew?

- Si, el mismo, supongo que es el más conocido del medio oeste

- Así es. Por lo que se el jefe ahora es un hombre muy joven llamado...

- ¡Si! ¡Es el estúpido, rastrero, gusano, cobarde de Neal Leagan! ¡Un redrojo de títere manipulado por su padre y no se quien más! No sabes cuanto lamento que ese sea mi primo- respiro profundo al notar su exaltación. Ese tema le enfermaba y aunque no quería meterse mucho todavía tenía la esperanza que el futuro de su familia volviera a las manos de un líder como aquel que nunca conocieron.

-Toma, un trago te hará bien- el ojiazul se acercó a el dándole otra botella de cerveza.

- Gracias, lo siento, si papá me oyera expresarme así de el me reprendería, el nos enseño a no juzgar a las personas ¡pero con ese cretino!.. pensar que tendré que ver su odiosa cara la semana siguiente- le dijo al tiempo que le daba un gran trago al líquido.

- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi y desahogarte cuando lo desees. Muy bien llegamos.

Ambos jóvenes se bajaron en el muelle Ardley, anclaron el velero y caminaron rumbo a la mansión. En la puerta se encontraron con George que ya los esperaba.

- Señor Ardley tiene una llamada.

- Gracias George. Ahora voy. ¿Te quedas a almorzar joven amigo?

- Oh no, muchas gracias. Me iré a casa a descansar un rato. Disfruté mucho del paseo. Nos veremos pronto Albert.

- Por supuesto. Escucha Archie, puedes venir a casa cuantas veces quieras, pero en caso de que no desees desvelarte, el próximo domingo habrá una fiesta en la playa, me gustaría mucho que vinieras, tal vez puedas traer a tu primo.

- Muy bien, aquí estaré.

Albert sonrió y entró a su residencia.

- ¿Cómo te fue William?- Preguntó George caminando con el a la oficina.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba. Es un chico extraordinario. En parte me da pena que sea parte de todo esto, ojalá pudiera ser sincero con el.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, recuerda que es por su benéfico también. Ahora lo importante es protegerlo.

- Si, será de mis prioridades.

- ¿Te dijo algo de los negocios ilícitos?

- No, al parecer no sabe nada, pero pronto lo sabremos. Neal Leagan viene a Nueva York.

- Perfecto- sonrió el pelinegro

- ¿Contactaste al viejo Ernest?

- Todo está listo. Cuando tu digas

- Muy bien. Concretalo para dentro de un par de semanas a lo mucho. Aquí en la mansión.

- Como tu órdenes, ¿deseas almorzar en la terraza?- decía al tiempo que cerraba detrás de el las puertas de la oficina.

- No, almorcemos aquí- Se asomó por la ventana y vio al castaño ir rumbo a su casa. Como si lo llamara con la vista el joven volteó y le regalo una cálida sonrisa. El le correspondió y con el teléfono en la mano le saludó despidiéndose, automáticamente su expresión cambió a una muy sería al poner el auricular en su oído -Aquí Ardley.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminé rumbo a mi casa con paso lento. Era un día estupendo y yo la había pasado tan bien con mi vecino que me sentía contento. Por alguna extraña razón volteé y el estaba en su acostumbrado mirador "vigilando el mundo" le sonreí y el me saludó. En ese momento recapacité que en el paseo sólo habíamos hablado de mi, me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia sin embargo seguía sin saber nada del señor Ardley.

A la semana siguiente Neal Leagan había llegado a Nueva York. Muchas veces pensé que Dios en una broma a la familia Andrew los había puesto a el y a su prole en nuestro árbol genealógico. Afortunadamente no éramos parecidos en nada, el y su hermana eran de piel morena, ojos marrones y con cabello bermejo. Aunque muy desagradable en su trato era un tipo bien parecido o por lo menos así lo veían las chicas, para mi no era más que un patán. Cené con el en el hotel plaza como habíamos acordado, por ningún motivo lo llevaría casa, me preguntó por Candy, no obstante negué que la había visto algunas veces. Dudaba mucho que la rubia quisiera verlo.

- ¿Has visto a "la dama de establo"?- Preguntó con su acostumbrado tono burdo

- No. Y esta de más que te refieras a ella de esa manera ¿acaso no vas a madurar nunca?

- Cálmate Cornwell, si no hubiera sido por ese actorcete, esa belleza ahora sería mía. Muchas noches la imagino desnuda en mi cama- sonrió lividonosamente

- Eres un cerdo Neal. No se como es que acepte venir a cenar contigo

- Aceptaste mi querido Archie porque me debes respeto como cabeza del Clan al que pertenecen tu y tu padre.

Lo miré con furia. No podía creer lo que ese imbécil decía. Todos sabíamos que no era más que una bazofia y ocupaba el puesto de líder por mera estrategia y por ser un pobre muñeco manipulable a las órdenes de su progenitor y algunos miembros del consejo que le consentían sus vicios y perversiones. Sabía que algo se traían entre manos, trataría de averiguarlo.

- Neal, gracias por la cena pero es hora de irme a casa. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar- dije dejando mi servilleta en la mesa listo para escabullirme.

- No tan rápido Archie, antes que te vayas, se que conoces al misterioso señor Ardley de Long Island, ¿es tu vecino no?

- Así es.

- Muy bien, quiero conocerlo

- ¿Y para que quieres conocerlo?

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. Necesito que me lo presentes.

- (Estúpido arrogante)- pensé- Ya veo- le dije con el ceño fruncido - siendo así el domingo por la mañana ve a la mansión Ardley, ahí el dará una fiesta en su playa privada.

- Excelente. Ahí te veo entonces. Me alegró que me seas útil.

-(¡Maldito!)

-o-o-o-o-o-

El domingo por la mañana, decenas de personas estaba repartidas entre el amplio jardín y la playa de la mansión Ardley. Quedé de verme con Neal a las 9:00 de la mañana pero el no llegó si hasta el medio día, pude notar la gran resaca que llevaba aunando a un claro letargo que me sugería que había consumido algún tipo droga, venía con una chica que sólo Dios sabía donde la había sacado.

- ¡Neal!, pedazo de...- respiré profundo para no decirle todo lo que se merecía en ese mismo instante, lo tomé del brazo y lo aparte de la entrada principal donde algunas personas nos observaban -¡Como pretendes que te presente al señor Ardley en el estado en el que vienes!

- ¡Sueltame, Archie! No te olvides de quien soy yo- gritó

- Imposible olvidar quien eres tú- le dije entre dientes

Rió socarronamente - Mira, te presento a mi novia, la señorita...¿Cómo te llamas querida?

- Mitzi cariño- respondió mascando exageradamente el chicle que llevaba en la boca.

- ¡Ah si Mitzi! El es mi primo, Archibald Cornwell

La mujer estiró la mano con la intención de que se la besara, apenas le toqué la punta de los dedos lanzándole una fría mirada.

-Así que esta es la casa de Ardley- dijo la chica soltándose del abrazo de Neal y analizando de arriba a abajo el edificio -Dicen que es contrabandista de licor.

Giré los ojos hacia arriba fastidiado de todos los comentarios que se hacían acerca de Albert, en realidad a todos y cada una de las personas que transitaban por esa mansión en calidad de "invitados" los consideraba unos mal agradecidos. Nadie sabía nada de su persona, sin embargo todos bebían y comían en su casa y en pago de la cortesía se dedicaban a hablar mal de el. Neal y la chica salieron al jardín directamente a la barra del bar, yo los seguí con la intención de evitar que hicieran algún escándalo. Al pasar por el rosedal la joven se quedó maravillada por la belleza de aquel jardín.

- Mira cariño, ¡que hermosas rosas! Córtame una.

- Enseguida querida- sin ningún cuidado cortó una flor y se la dio a la mujer. Inmediatamente vi que se acercó el hombre de bigote, asistente de Albert.

- Señor Cornwell, que gusto verlo.

- El gusto es mío señor George. Le presento a mi primo Neal Leagan y su acompañante es la señorita...

- Mitzi, cariño

- si, Mitzi

- Señorita Mitzi, señor Leagan. En nombre del Señor Ardley les doy la bienvenida a esta reunión, esperamos que se diviertan y se sientan a gusto, sólo una cosa pide el señor Ardley a sus invitados: que no corten las rosas de este jardín.

- Caramba, no sabía que su jefe fuera tan sensible- Murmuró Neal en tono burlón -No se preocupe, le mandaré un millar de semillas para reponer este tesoro.

- Se lo agradezco señor- le respondió Johnson en su acostumbrado tono neutral -Aunque no es necesario. Estas rosas fueron traídas especialmente de un lugar muy importante para el señor Ardley.

- Ya veo- Contestó. Le lancé una mirada al moreno de desaprobación - ¿Mire...George, ese es su nombre no?

- Así es.

- Dígale a su jefe que Neal Leagan, cabeza del clan Andrew de Chicago esta aquí y que desea hablar con el.

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa, lo hizo más con la mirada que con la boca. Inmediatamente se recompuso y con un tono cordial le invitó a seguirle.

- Por supuesto, venga por aquí

Neal me miró burlonamente y sin decir palabra me dejó con la joven la cual rápidamente desapareció por la playa. Por un momento me sentí extrañado por la rapidez con la que fue atendido. Sin darle más importancia y ya no habiendo más que hacer ahí me marche a mi casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Albert miró desde su alta ventana a Archie irse. Lamentó no haber podido charlar con el ese día, pero era muy importante ver al joven Leagan para a través de el infiltrarse en el alto mando del clan Andrew y descubrir ante todo el mundo a los traidores. Recuperar el patrimonio de su padre y de su familia era algo que deseaba con todo su corazón pero recuperar su propia alma la cual le había sido arrebatada de la manera más vil era su propósito de vida. "Los problemas se arrancan de raíz" solía decir su padre, la única solución era meterse a la boca del lobo. Cerró el puño con fuerza, al instante la imagen de una hermosa joven se le vino a la mente -Pronto, muy pronto- suspiró hondamente. Al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta supo que el momento de actuar había llegado.

- William, ya esta aqui, fue más fácil de lo que supusimos- Ambos hombres se miraron con satisfacción.

- Muy bien, no te vayas, hazlo pasar pero permanece aquí.

- William... - George lo miró directamente, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, quería trasmitirle ánimo y seguridad a su muchacho pero por un momento se quedó sin palabras.

- Lo sé amigo- le sonrió adivinando su sentir -Tráelo.

Albert respiro profundo, dio un trago a su copa y checó por última vez su atuendo, tenía que tener la mente muy fría si quería obtener lo que quería. La puerta se abrió

- Señor, el señor Neal Leagan- Anunció George

- Cabeza del clan Andrew- Recalcó el moreno

- Señor Leagan- se acercó el rubio a saludarlo -Bienvenido, es un placer tener en casa a tan distinguida persona.

- Gracias- Mientras le estrechaba la mano, Neal analizaba al hombre que tenía frente a el -Es extraño- dijo sin soltarle la mano -Alguien me había dicho que usted era rubio y muy joven. Pero en realidad es moreno y ¡tal vez más viejo que mi padre!- río escandalosamente. Albert y George intercambiaron rápidamente miradas, por lo menos el disfraz de peluca oscura, barba y lentes ahumados que muchas veces ocupó en sus días de trotamundos había pasado la prueba.

- De mi se dicen muchas cosas joven amigo, pero no hay que creerlas todas- fingió reír y se soltó del agarre -Y dígame ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- Señor Ardley quisiera hablar con usted a solas de algunas negociaciones que pueden interesarle.

- Puede hablar libremente joven amigo, George es mi mano derecha y con el no tengo secretos, sobre todo tratándose de negocios. Créame, es mejor que el esté aquí.

- Siendo así... Entonces seré directo, Señor Ardley, nos interesa asociarnos con usted en el negocio de tráfico de licor.

Albert miró a Neal por un instante, se giró sobre sí mismo y fue directo al pequeño bar, mientras servía un par de copas sonrió levemente, se fingió indignado.

- Señor Leagan- dijo sin verlo a la cara - Creo que usted me confunde, yo me dedico al ramo farmacéutico- se acercó al moreno y le dio un vaso con whisky. Neal por un instante dudo.

- Oh, no lo creo señor Ardley, estamos muy bien enterados a lo que usted se dedica o por lo menos los miembros del consejo...

- ¿Miembros del consejo?- preguntó George

- Si, es que mi padre...- Neal se preguntó si había cometido un grave error, tal vez la información que les habían dado sus informantes de Nueva York eran sólo suposiciones. Comenzó a sudar frío

- Señor Leagan- El rubio le ofreció asiento y le hizo señas que tomará un sorbo de su copa, se sentó frente a el en su amplio escritorio -Cuénteme que ha escuchado y de parte de quien o quienes viene a hacer esa negociación, tal vez lo pueda ayudar- sonrió

- Ve..vera señor Ardley- tartamudeó -Tenemos información... Nosotros tenemos información de que usted está en el negocio del licor. De hecho sabemos que usted es el máximo cabecilla aquí en Nueva York. Recordará que los Andrew descendemos de Escocia y ahí se hace el mejor whisky.

- ¿Ustedes tienen alguna destilería?

- Varias, situadas en Glasgow y Edimburgo, como supone eso lo hace un producto de mejor calidad que se puede mover en las más altas esferas a un precio muy rentable. Nunca será lo mismo tomar un excelente whisky escocés que algo fabricado aquí. Usted sabe de lo que hablo señor Ardley, este vaso que tengo en mi mano me lo confirma- bebió de un sólo trago el licor restante -Piénselo, podríamos ganar mucho dinero. Nosotros tenemos el producto y usted los contactos.

Albert miró a su amigo y tutor. Llevo sus dedos índices a sus labios golpeándolos levemente y dio un suspiro.

- Señor Leagan- preguntó George- ¿Tienen ya algún socio en Chicago?

- Si, un tal Capone, un delincuente de poca monta, no tendrán problemas con el.

Después que escuchó la respuesta a la pregunta que George le había hecho se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la ventana. No podía creer que aquello que le costó a su abuelo y a su padre levantar con tanto esfuerzo trabajando honrada y honestamente ahora estuviera convertido en una red criminal. Johnson al notar su contrariedad le sirvió otro trago al moreno y continuó

- Lo que usted nos presenta es muy tentador pero necesitamos saber quienes son esos miembros del consejo del que usted habla. Para nosotros es importante saber que tenemos las garantías suficientes para que ambas partes del negocio salgan beneficiadas.

- Entonces admiten que están en el negocio

- Es usted muy listo joven amigo- intervino Albert -Pero lo que nosotros admitimos es que podríamos ayudarlo, siempre y cuando como dijo mi asesor, usted nos de garantías de un feliz término en la negociación.

- El apellido Andrew lleva ya de por sí una garantía. Pero sin duda, la palabra de Sir Ian, Kirk y Douglas Andrew además de mi padre Robert Leagan le dará la seguridad que busca. También está la mía que esa es la mayor de todas- lanzó una risotada en lo que hacia una señal de que le volvieran a llenar el vaso con licor.

- ¿Su padre es miembro del consejo?- Preguntó Johnson en lo que servía cada vez más lleno.

- Así es, al morir el viejo Malcom Andrew mi padre tomó su lugar. Los otros miembros son obsoletos ya, el anciano Ernest esta más loco que una cabra y la tía Elroy se decidió que ya no participaría en las decisiones, ¿sabe? la pobre vieja ha sufrido tantas penas que es mejor dejarla sufrir sus pérdidas. Había otro miembro pero simplemente desapareció, su nombre era precisamente como usted ¡George!

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos enormemente.

-George Johnson-continuó

Albert soltó una carcajada tratando de distraer a Neal -George es un nombre muy común. George Smith como se llama mi asesor aún más- rió nuevamente

- ¿Su nombre es George Smith? Vaya que es usted es un simplón- se burló, el rubio y el pelinegro rieron con el, al tiempo que le servían más licor.

- Muy bien- dijo Albert de pronto -Nos interesa el negocio.

- Excelente señor Ardley. No se arrepentirá

- Lo se, ¿le parece si se concerta una reunión en las siguientes semanas? Enviaré a mi socio el señor Martin a ultimar detalles. Mande al suyo al lugar que se le indicará. No se preocupe será un lugar neutral y seguro.

- Estoy de acuerdo

- Sólo una cosa más señor Leagan, soy un hombre reservado, no me gusta que nadie sepa de mi, ni lo que hago, como bien supone nadie sabe que puedo ayudar a realizar este tipo de negocios y así debe seguir. Es por eso que le suplicaría que mi persona no saliera a relucir en este asunto. Usted y yo en teoría no nos conocemos, es por eso que negará cualquier contacto que haya tenido conmigo, incluyendo a sus familiares. No hable jamás de esta charla, ni de mi aspecto, ni nada referido a mi. Créame, me enterare si lo hace y no habrá negocio y me encargaré de que no lo haya con mucha más gente en todo el país. Tengo el poder de arruinarlo y lo haré si es necesario. El señor Martin será su contacto conmigo.

- Entiendo, cuente con ello. Pues es un placer hacer negocios con usted. Por el whisky escocés- Neal levantó su copa

- Salud- Albert bebió, nunca su licor favorito le había sabido tan amargo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por seguir esta historia. También agradezco mucho sus reviews. En especial a mis queridas:

Lu, Milu, Friditas, Lady(tocayita), Maxima, Stear's girl, Flor, Rosalba. ¡Ahí lo tienen chicas, el hermoso en persona! Hizo su entrada triunfal jeje. De aquí en adelante estará presente. ;)

Carl: Ya busqué de tus series, les echaré un vistazo, seguro algo se puede hacer. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El verano llegó y mis actividades transcurrían con normalidad, trabajaba por las mañanas y en las tardes me dedicaba a estudiar en la biblioteca concienzudamente inversiones y valores. El trabajo al final de cuantas era entretenido, me daba para vivir de una forma holgada y sin preocupaciones, aunque mi familia me adjudicaba un bono semanal, procuraba que este se fuera al ahorro y mantenerme sólo de mis sueldo. Eso me hacia sentir mejor. A partir de la fiesta con el señor Ardley comencé a salir con Annie Britter con más frecuencia. Me sentía orgulloso de llevarla de mi brazo no sólo por su evidente belleza, si no también por su reconocido talento. Éramos muy parecidos en muchos aspectos, los dos gustábamos de la moda, los lujos y las buenas fiestas y aunque me sentía cómodo con ella en el fondo también podía reconocer en ella un dejo de falsedad detrás de su insolente sonrisa y su comportamiento arrogante. Igual que a Candy, logré verle esa plastificada máscara detrás de la que se escondía. A veces, sólo a veces me dejaba ver algo de la verdadera Annie, aquella chica tímida y modosa que conocí en el San Pablo y eso me gustaba tal vez incluso más. Decidí no darle más importancia y disfrutar de esa cercanía que era cada vez más corta.

Una tarde decidimos ir a la ciudad para estrenar su nuevo auto, era tan mala conductora que por poco atropellamos a un grupo de obreros que si no hubieran corrido por sus vidas tal vez alguno ya estuviera en el cielo. Finalmente aparcamos en un restaurante con una hermosa vista al jardín. Me sentí afortunado de llegar sano y salvo.

- ¡Por Dios Annie, eres un desastre conduciendo!- Protesté molesto -Una de dos, o tienes más cuidado o dejas de hacerlo.

- ¡Tengo cuidado!

- Claro que no, ¿acaso se te atravesaron ese grupo de obreros en tu camino?

- En teoría si

- Eres muy descuidada, imagínate que un día te encuentras a alguien tan descuidado como tu.

- Oh querido créeme que ya lo he encontrado y aunque me desagradan mucho las personas así tengo que decir que tu me gustas mucho.

Me sorprendí ante la declaración Su mirada azul estuvo fija en mi un par de segundos e inmediatamente la desvío. Me acerqué a ella y sin darle oportunidad a decir una palabra la besé, primero suavemente saboreando sus labios, acariciando su espalda y su largo y hermoso cuello, lo había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, tal vez incluso desde que la vi en casa de Candy aquella noche. Ella al principio se mostró como la verdadera Annie, tímida y recatada, intentó separarse pero la apreté contra mi tomándola de la nuca, casi inmediatamente correspondió a la pasión que comenzaba a elevarse y que nos hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Nos besamos por largo rato, no supe cuanto, sólo se que cuando nos separamos ya había caído la tarde.

Después de ese día la relación entre nosotros cambio, si bien no éramos novios, definitivamente teníamos algo. Incluso a veces sentía que la quería.

-o-o-o-

Una mañana de domingo, muy temprano, escuché el ruido de un auto proveniente de afuera, me asomé y vi que se trataba del señor Ardley. Era la primera vez que el me visitaba a pesar de que yo ya había asistido a dos de sus fiestas, montado su velero y frecuentado su playa.

- Buenos días, joven amigo- me dijo bajando de su auto, como siempre, impecablemente vestido -¿te gusta?- tocó el deslumbrante vehículo -Está hecho a la medida- sonrió

Contemplé el coche con admiración, se trataba de un suntuoso vehículo color crema resplandeciente con asientos de color azul. Tenía tecnología de punta automotriz, alguna vez escuché hablar a alguien en la playa del famoso vehículo de Albert. En todo el país no había otro igual.

-Vístete joven amigo, hoy almuerzas conmigo en Nueva York

Después de un rato partimos a la ciudad. Observé a mi compañero conducir con cierto nerviosismo que no le había visto antes. Se golpeaba una otra vez la pierna con la palma de la mano dándole cierto ritmo al golpeteo. Me miraba, me sonreía y después decía frases atropelladas y muchas veces sin terminar. Este comportamiento me extrañó debido a que el era un hombre más bien ecuánime. Había hablado con el unas seis o siete veces y todo ese tiempo había descubierto que no tenía mucho que decirme o tal vez no quería decir mucho, siempre se mostró hermético y reservado. Hasta ese día.

- Dime joven amigo ¿que opinión tienes de mi?

Soltó de repente. Me mostré asombrado por la interrogante.

- Pues yo...

- Se que te parece extraña mi pregunta, pero me he enterado que has escuchado muchas historias sobre mi persona y no quiero que te hagas un juicio equivocado.

En eso tenía razón, había escuchado tantas versiones y tantas imputaciones en su contra que ya no sabía que creer, pero para mi sorpresa era conciente de todas esas historias que se hablaban de el.

- Bien- continuo al verme dudoso -Te voy a contar sobre mi. Juro que te diré la verdad. Toda la verdad- dijo levantando la mano -Soy hijo de una familia poderosa del medio oeste. Desgraciada y tristemente todos muertos ya. Me crié en América pero fui educado en Oxford como tradición familiar...

Lo miré de reojo y pude ver porque muchos desconfiaban de el, incluyendo a Annie, era su forma de hablar. Hablaba con mucha seguridad pero a la vez con algo de temor, era como si tuviera miedo de ser descubierto por algo o alguien. Por un momento comencé a pensar que me tomaba el pelo pero me dirigió una mirada y pude ver en ella una mueca de dolor por su desaparecida familia que me convenció inmediatamente de lo contrario.

-Al morir mis familiares heredé una inmensa fortuna- continuó -Después de eso, he vivido como un príncipe cautivo, aún así me las arreglé para escaparme. Conozco y he vivido en casi todas las principales ciudades de Europa.

- ¿Europa?

- Si, París, Londres, Edimburgo, Roma, Madrid, Estambul. Me gusta mucho el arte y colecciono pinturas de grandes artistas y joyas, en especial las esmeraldas. También fui a África, como no me gusta la caza de animales, lo que hacia es que simulaba que iba tras ellos y los dejaba libres antes de que los mataran. Amo viajar, me gusta mucho la música de Mozart y por admiración al compositor aprendí a tocar piano, es una de mis pasiones, además me ayuda mucho a olvidar algo muy triste que me sucedió.

Esa historia se me hacia tan fantástica que estuve a punto reírme. Me lo imaginé vestido como un príncipe de cuento rescatando animales salvajes en vez de damiselas. Cuando pensaba que la historia no podía ser más increíble...

- Después llegó la guerra. Digamos que fui en una misión especial a rescatar a un amigo muy querido. Lamentablemente el falleció pero juro que luché con mi vida por encontrarlo. Participé en batallas y salí herido de gravedad en la tercera cuando peleé en el frente contra los alemanes. Prácticamente estaba sólo contra 50 de ellos pero derroté por lo menos a 30 hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. Casi no salgo vivo de esa. Me dieron una medalla por ese acto y me ascendieron a Mayor.

Metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una medalla colgando de una cinta. La tomé en mis manos, era una medalla del ejército americano.

- Voltéala- me pidió

- A W. Albert Ardley, por su valor extraordinario- leí

-Luego cuando volvía a casa, explotó el tren donde viajaba y estuve un año amnésico. En parte gracias a estos recuerdos es que pude recobrar mi memoria.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una foto de una decena de muchachos jóvenes descansando en una escalinata de algún lugar de la prestigiada Oxford. Entre ellos estaba el, más joven pero no mucho. Recordé que en algún tiempo esa también fue tradición de nuestro clan. A mi generación se nos dio la libertad de ir a la universidad que deseáramos. La foto, la medalla, ambas cosas parecían auténticas. Entonces...¿Todo aquello era cierto?

-No es necesario que me creas joven amigo, aún así quería que supieras algunas cosas de mi porque hoy te voy a pedir un favor muy grande- me dijo metiendo sus valiosos tesoros a sus bolsillos -No me gustaría que pensaras que soy un don nadie. Tal vez te preguntes el porque me mantengo en el hermetismo, sin relacionarme mucho con otras personas y rodeandome de extraños, lo que sucede es que me paso algo muy triste- repitió -Y de lo que te enterarás más tarde.

- ¿Me lo contarás a la hora del almuerzo?

- No, me enteré que cenarás con la señorita Britter hoy, ella te contará.

-¿Annie?- Fruncí el ceño molesto -¿qué acaso tu y ella...?

- ¡Oh no joven amigo!- rió -La señorita Britter amablemente me ayudará a hablarte del favor que te pediré, creo que te sentirás más cómodo con ella.

Me mostré un poco molesto, aunque estaba intrigado, no había invitado a Annie a cenar para hablar de Albert, el cual permaneció en silencio por un momento después de notar mi contrariedad.

Entramos a la ciudad a gran velocidad. Mientras pasábamos el puente Queensboro pude ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor, cada vez que observaba esa gran urbe desde ese ángulo no podía evitar pensar que en ese lugar cualquier cosa podría suceder, en el instante me relajé pensando que sea lo que fuere el favor que me pidiera Ardley, era parte de la magia de aquel lugar aún siendo la más descabellada petición. Recorrimos algunas calles y atajos que yo no conocía en lo que un Albert notablemente más relajado me decía que me presentaría a un buen amigo suyo que se reuniría con nosotros para almorzar. Cuando pasamos por la avenida Broadway vi a Susana Marlowe ahora señora Collins caminando por aquella calle, posiblemente se dirigía en departamento que compartía con Terry.

Un par de calles más, el rápido vehículo se pasó una luz roja del semáforo e inmediatamente se nos emparejo un agente de policía en motocicleta exigiendo que nos orilláramos y paráramos el auto.

- Esta bien, muy bien joven amigo- le dijo el rubio reduciendo la velocidad, sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta una tarjeta y se la mostró. Rápidamente el motociclista cambió la expresión de su rostro.

- ¡Disculpe señor Ardley, procurare reconocerlo para la próxima vez!- Acto seguido le regalo una sonrisa y se despidió llevándose la mano a la gorra.

- ¿Que fue eso?- pregunté sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver

- Alguna vez le hice un favor al jefe de policía- me guiñó un ojo y seguimos nuestro camino.

Después de un rato llegamos a un viejo callejón donde casi al fondo había unas escaleras, bajamos y el señor Ardley tocó una puerta donde al instante alguien se asomó y después de ver quien tocaba nos dejaron pasar. Descendimos hacia un sótano y cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar que aquel lugar era todo un centro de reunión. Había por lo menos unas 100 personas en su mayoría hombres, comiendo, bebiendo, jugando y observando el espectáculo de unas chicas que bailaban al ritmo de charlestón con escasa ropa. Rápidamente un mesero se acercó a mi amigo y nos condujo a un lugar reservado, a su paso Albert saludaba y hacia algunas bromas con los asistentes de ahí, incluyendo al alcalde y el antes mencionado jefe de la policía. Con la impecable educación que lo caracterizaba me presentó con ellos y algunas personas más, pero no salía de mi asombro cuando se le acercó un hombre alto y robusto que le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, ambos hombres se saludaron animosamente -Babe, te presento a un gran amigo- le dijo girando se hacía a mi. Babe Ruth era el beisbolista de los Yanquis famoso por sus 54 home runs en una temporada, me sentí abrumado ante aquel famoso deportista. Cuando llegamos a la mesa un hombre de baja estatura, regordete y un abundante bigote que ya nos esperaba se paró a saludar al rubio con un cálido abrazo.

- Archibald Cornwell, el señor Martin.

- Mucho gusto muchacho- me saludó estrechando mi mano -Mi chico favorito me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- El gusto es mío señor Martin.

Con un gesto nos invito a sentarnos en la mesa que ya ocupaba.

-¿Whisky?- ofreció el mesero

- Si, con hielo por favor- asintió Ardley -Prueba la langosta joven amigo, es excelente- me sugirió

- Albert, dile a Chase que mantenga cerrada la boca, me he enterado de algunas indiscreciones que ha cometido, de otra manera no se le pagará.

- Hablamos de eso después amigo- le dijo dándole unos pequeños golpes en el hombro concluyendo con el comentario.

- ¿Y como va el negocio de los bonos señor Cornwell?- se dirigió a mi el señor Martin

- Bueno, no me puedo quejar.

- Tengo entendido que busca una conexión de negocios.

- Oh no, no, no, no- intervino el rubio -No es el

-¿No?

- El es el otro amigo de quien te platiqué- se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡Oh!- expresó como comprendiendo algo -Le ruego mi disculpe- me sonrió -Me he confundido de persona.

Me sentí incómodo por la equivocación, ciertamente aquel ambiente y el escrutinio del señor Martin, no me eran muy agradables. Cuando llegó la comida permanecimos en rato en silencio. Mientras las bailarinas comenzaban otro número, Albert se acercó a mi sin dejar de mirar a las chicas.

- Creo que logré enfadarte hace un rato en el auto joven amigo

- Bueno, es que no me gustan los misterios, creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para sincerarnos, no entiendo porque hacerlo a través de Annie.

- No hay nada que ocultar- Aseguró -La señorita Britter es una gran chica y no se prestaría a nada indebido.

De pronto miró la hora, se disculpó y se fue de la mesa dejándome sólo con su amigo que devoraba con gran apetito su platillo.

- Va a hacer una llamada muchacho, no tarda. Es un chico maravilloso ¿no es así?. Bien parecido y un educado y perfecto caballero.

- Si, así es.

- De una excelente familia del medio oeste. Lástima que todos hayan muerto. ¿Sabías que estudio en Oxford?

- Si, lo se. ¿Hace mucho que lo conoce?

- Hace varios años- contestó con aire de satisfacción -Cuando volvió de la guerra. Desde qué lo conocí supe que había encontrado a un hombre excepcional. El es del tipo de hombre que le presentarías a tu hermana- Reímos por el comentario -Albert Ardley es muy mirado por las mujeres. No es para menos, tiene un porte estupendo, sin embargo no debe preocuparse, el no se permitiría ninguna libertad con la esposa de un amigo.

- Yo no soy casado- le confirmé, me miró y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa -Pero tal vez lo esté algún día.

-¿Todo bien caballeros?- Preguntó Albert

- Si- contesté -Hablábamos de las esposas de los amigos.

- ¿Las esposas de los amigos?

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- el regordete hombre se bebió de un sorbo su trago y se levantó de la mesa -He comido muy a gusto, pero me voy antes de que se arrepientan de haberme invitado.

- No tengas prisa Martin- le dijo sin entusiasmo

- Eres muy amable hijo, pero mejor los dejo para que hablen de deportes y mujeres- sin decir más, levantó la mano nos envió una bendición y se marchó.

- Lo siento joven amigo, a veces se pone sentimental, es todo un personaje.

- ¿Quien es el? ¿Es un actor acaso?

- ¿Martin? No, el es médico retirado, ahora es un hombre de negocios y un jugador- Me hizo una seña con el dedo para que me acercara a el y me susurró -El fue quien amaño la serie mundial del 1919.

- ¡¿Qué?!, supe de los rumores que la serie había sido amañada, pero jamás pensé que fuera cierto ¿como lo hizo? ¿Porqué no está en la cárcel?

- Lo hizo porque vio la oportunidad y la tomó. No creo que llegue a pisar jamás la cárcel, el es un hombre muy inteligente y no se le ha podido comprobar nada, además...- Una voz que decía mi nombre interrumpió, Albert levantó su vista observando con seriedad al hombre que se acercaba, me giré a ver a la persona que me llamaba.

- ¡Archie!, ¡Archie! ¿Dónde te has metido?

- ¡Terry!

- ¿Cómo has estado? Candy esta furiosa porque no has llamado.

- Lo siento, iba a llamar. Mira te presento a mi amigo el señor Ardley. Mi primo Terrence Grandchester.

- Mucho gusto señor Ardley.

- El gusto es mío.

Se dieron la mano y en el rostro de Albert apareció una tensa expresión de incomodidad que no le había visto nunca.

- Es curioso verte aquí

- El señor Ardley me invito a comer- Me volví hacia el pero para mi sorpresa había desaparecido

-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegué al hotel plaza para cenar con Annie. No podía disimular la molestia que me provocaba el hecho de que ella hubiera accedido a hablar por Albert para pedirme aquel dichoso favor. Con el ceño fruncido pregunté por ella al maitre que me recibió en la puerta.

- Buenas noches señor ¿tiene reservación?

- Busco a la señorita Britter, la famosa pianista. Me está esperando.

- Con gusto señor. Venga por aquí.

Lo seguí y casi inmediatamente vi a Annie sentada en una mesa con un cóctel en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, soltó una bocanada de humo mientras miraba distraída a la calle desde la amplia terraza, a pesar de que no fumo a ella la veía extremadamente sensual cuando lo hacia. Me acerqué a ella sin que me viera y susurrándole al oído le dije

- ¿Me puedes explicar que hay entre tu y Ardley?

Annie dio un salto del susto, me senté frente a ella y la miré enfadado.

- ¿Te quieres calmar?

- No, no puedo, ni quiero. Primero me lleva a pasear en su lujoso auto, luego me invita a comer con un hombre extraño y todo para decirme que mi cena de hoy es para que tu me cuentes cosas sobre el.

- Bajá la voz, la gente nos mira- volteó incomoda para todos lados

- ¿Quieres que baje la voz? Muy bien quieres que baje la voz...- reí irónicamente - ¡Entonces dime cual es ese dichoso favor, por que resulta que!...

- ¡Albert quiere que invites a Candy a tomar el te!- dijo de pronto

- ¿Candy?... Y ¿Albert? - repetí los nombres sorprendido -¿Porqué? ¿Acaso ellos se conocen?

- No se por donde empezar- suspiró -Aquella noche en la fiesta en su casa, recordé que ya lo conocía de años atrás. Hace 6 años exactamente. Candy y yo estábamos de vacaciones en Lakewood en la mansión de unos familiares suyos. Por aquellas fechas los jóvenes soldados que se estaban entrenando para ir a la guerra tenían su campamento cerca de ese lugar y Candy era la chica más popular entre ellos. Un día, después de estudiar algunas partituras en el piano, salí a caminar por lo hermosos jardines llenos de rosas de aquel lugar. A lo lejos vi a mi amiga que charlaba muy animadamente con un joven teniente que no había visto nunca. Estaban sentados cerca del lago lejos de las miradas curiosas. Hablaban tan absortos el uno el otro que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve a dos metros de ellos.

- Hola Annie- Me saludó -¿Vas a ir a la ciudad? No estoy segura de ir contigo esta vez. Si tienes que ir no me esperes.

El soldado la miraba mientras ella me hablaba, lo hacía de esa manera con que todas las chicas soñamos ser miradas algún día. Me pareció algo muy romántico en ese momento, no he podido olvidar aquella escena todavía- Sonrió ante el recuerdo -El nombre de aquel teniente era Albert Ardley. Tardamos años en volver a vernos, esta vez en Long Island, sólo que no caí en la cuenta que el y aquel chico que conocí en aquella ocasión eran la misma persona.

- ¿Pero entonces que paso con ellos?- cuestioné intrigado

- No lo sé. El se fue a la guerra, me enteré que su madre la sorprendió haciendo sus maletas para ir a Nueva York a despedirlo pero se lo impidió. Se encerró en su habitación y tardó varias semanas en volver a hablarle a su familia. Se escribían frecuentemente. Ella lo espero cuando terminó la guerra pero por alguna razón desconocida el no volvió. Un año después durante una visita que me hizo aquí a la ciudad, decidimos ir al teatro y ahí se reencontró con Terry. Hace mucho que no se veían y el quedó asombrado por la belleza de mi amiga. Sin perder el tiempo fue hasta Chicago y pidió permiso para cortejarla, cosa que fue aceptada con mucho agrado por toda su familia. No es secreto que los Andrew gustan de las uniones provechosas y codearse con la nobleza inglesa era algo que no desaprovecharían. El día que se comprometieron Terry además del anillo de compromiso le regaló un collar de perlas valuado en trescientos mil dólares. Yo no vi a Candy del todo entusiasmada por lo menos no como la vi con el joven teniente, al contrario a veces la veía taciturna, sin embargo nunca le pregunté nada. Un día antes de la boda la fui a buscar para arreglarnos para la cena de ensayo, yo era su dama de honor, cuando entré la vi tumbada en la cama totalmente borracha y llorando desconsoladamente, en una mano tenía una carta.

- ¡¿Que te pasa Candy?!- le pregunté asustada, nunca la había visto así.

- Ten hermanita- extendió su mano y me dio el collar de perlas que Terry le había regalado -Más tarde durante la cena le devolverás esto a Terry y les dirás a todos que Candy cambió de opinión. ¡Yo Candy he cambiado de opinión!

Sin decir más se echó a llorar nuevamente. Me sentí tan preocupada que salí a buscar ayuda y por fortuna me encontré con Dorothy, su doncella. Entramos, cerramos la puerta con seguro y después la metimos la bañera con agua fría. Se negó a soltar la carta, se metió con ella estrujandola fuertemente en su mano, muchas veces se la llevó al pecho y gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lentamente aquella misiva quedó hecha añicos. Cuando los trozos de papel flotaban por el agua ella acarició los que estaba en la superficie, los junto y haciendo una bola con lo que quedaba los dejó en la jabonera. Después de secarla y viendo que se encontraba un poco mejor Dorothy bajó por un café para terminar de bajarle la borrachera. A pesar de que nos quedamos solas ninguna de las dos habló, nos quedamos en silencio, no me atreví a preguntarle del contenido de aquella carta y ella tampoco me dijo nada. Sólo la abrace mientras sollozaba quedamente. Al otro día Candy White se casó con Terrence Grandchester con la más grande opulencia de la que Chicago había sido testigo.

- ¡Vaya!

- Después de la luna de miel la volví a ver. Fue extraño, porque después de aquel suceso Candy pareció ser otra. Me atrevo a decir que incluso se le veía enamorada de Terry. Me alegré por ella. Cuando íbamos a alguna obra donde el actuaba, ella se mostraba como una esposa orgullosa de su flamante marido. Hasta qué un día el tuvo un accidente en el auto, iba con una mujer, una admiradora suya, venían de regreso de un fin de semana romántico. Salió en todos los diarios. Aún así unos meses después Candy se embarazó de la pequeña Eleonor. Terry ama a su hija más que nada en el mundo de eso no me cabe duda.

Salimos de aquel lugar y caminamos del brazo lentamente por la quinta avenida. Mientras Annie me seguía dando detalles, una duda me vino a la mente.

- Es una extraña coincidencia ¿no crees?

- ¿Cuál?

- Que el viva justo al otro lado de la bahía

- No, no es una coincidencia. El compró esa casa para estar cerca de ella. Ha dado todas esas fiestas con la esperanza de que aparezca en alguna. El iba por ahí preguntando discretamente si alguien la conocía. Hasta que dio conmigo.

- Y todo eso por una chica que no ha visto en 6 años...

- Asi es, ¿no corta el aliento?. En fin, ese es el favor que te quiere pedir, que la invites a tomar el te y que el pueda aparecerse por ahí.

Me conmovió mucha aquella petición. Había esperado todos esos años y comprado una mansión donde obsequiaba a lo grande noches de diversión y placer a gente desconocida y por demás malagradecida y todo por ganarse el derecho a "aparecer" una tarde a la hora del te.

- ¿Crees que era necesario que me contarás todo esto sólo para pedirme un simple favor?

- Temió que te sintieras ofendido si lo hacía directamente. Además sabe que eres amigo de Terry y eso lo frenó aún más. Aparentemente es un hombre duro pero la verdad es que tiene un corazón bastante blando.

Suspiré hondamente

- ¿Crees que deba hacerlo? Es decir ¿Crees que Candy quiera verlo?

- Ella no sabrá que el irá, sólo quiere que la invites una tarde y el hará el resto.

Llegamos al auto y antes que nada le quité las llaves. No permitiría que ella volviese a conducir, por lo menos no conmigo arriba del vehículo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunté antes de subir

- Te invito una copa en mi departamento.

Sonreí al escuchar aquella invitación, sin demora me acerque a ella y la recargué en el auto pegando mi cuerpo al suyo sin dejar espacio entre los dos. Contemplé su hermosa cara y sus expresivos ojos azules. Comencé a acariciar su mejilla y lentamente acerqué mi cara hasta que rocé sus labios. Ella respiraba agitadamente por mi cercanía, cerró los ojos y al notar que no la besaba se mordió el labio inferior invitándome a hacerlo, ese sencillo gesto hizo que me volviera loco y deseara hacerle el amor ahí mismo. La besé inmediatamente con pasión, casi con brusquedad, quería saciar aunque sea por ese momento el anhelo de tenerla, para mi sorpresa ella me correspondió de la misma manera. Bajé mis manos por el costado de su cuerpo sintiendo su tenues curvas, me detuve en su cadera tomándola firmemente y acercándola hacía a mi esperando que notara mi ardiente deseo. Emitió un leve gemido al sentirme y entre jadeos me dijo

- Vamos ya.

Nos separamos y le abrí la puerta del auto para que subiera, una vez adentro me acerqué para besarla nuevamente, al separarme ella tomó mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos me preguntó

- Archie ¿me quieres?

- Si- le contesté, en ese momento era la verdad.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Las notas del 3rd movement de Serenade for winds de Mozart sonaban de manera tenue en la silenciosa habitación de Albert. Esa melodía en especial lo relajaba y le daba los momentos de paz que tanto ansiaba su mente -Es como escuchar a Dios- pensaba -La fascinante voz de Dios. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor del maravilloso sonido que los instrumentos de viento regalaban a sus oídos. Sin duda ese era un regalo del que siempre le estaría agradecido al doctor Martin -Toma, es más tuyo que mío- le dijo dándole aquel disco para gramófono que utilizó en repetidas ocasiones para tranquilizar su amnésico cerebro, la música del famoso compositor había sido parte de la terapia para sanarlo y sin duda había dado excelente resultados.

Aquel encuentro con Terrence Grandchester lo había alterado mucho. Sintió que la tierra se le abría por debajo de sus pies cuando lo vio acercarse a ellos. Jamás lo había visto tan de cerca y mucho menos había estrechado su mano. Esa mano que por derecho propio le permitía tocar el cuerpo de su más preciado tesoro, de la mujer que amaba, su dulce Candy. El sólo pensar en ello trajo nuevamente aquel desasosiego que le hizo huir del restaurante. Además la espera ante la charla que tendría la señorita Britter con Archie lo tenía inquieto ¿que pasaría si el se negara a hacerle el favor? Todo se le complicaría sin duda. Respiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la serenata. Una vez que término se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante

Al instante entró George el cual había esperado pacientemente a que la melodía acabara. El rubio en verdad odiaba cuando era interrumpido en sus momentos de relajación y cualquier persona, incluyéndolo a el, tenía estrictamente prohibido alterar de alguna manera esta actividad. Al entrar encendió una lámpara con luz suave que iluminó parcialmente la oscura habitación. Albert permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre su regazo en una aparente tranquilidad. Poco a poco dejó ver su celeste mirada y lentamente la dirigió al hombre que estaba a su lado.

- William ¿estas bien? ¿como te fue con el chico Cornwell?

El joven se incorporó de su lugar en silencio y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa donde había un servicio de licor y puros. Tomó uno y lo prendió al tiempo que servía un par de copas. Le ofreció una a su amigo. Después de darle un trago a su whisky, volvió al sitio donde estaba sentado.

- No lo se

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué le has contado?

- La verdad

- ¡¿La verdad?! ¡¿A que verdad te refieres?!- preguntó sorprendido.

- La única que hay George

- ¡Por Dios William! ¿Que has hecho?- exclamó levantándose de su lugar

- No te preocupes, como era de suponerse, no me creyó

- ¡Eso no importa!- contestó enojado -¡¿No te das cuenta de tu imprudencia?!Podría costarnos la vida y la del joven Archibald si se llegara a filtrar esa información, imagínate que le comenta a Neal Leagan y el le cuenta a los miembros del consejo, ¡Cielo Santo William!

El rubio bajó la mirada, sabía que en parte su tutor tenía razón, pero para lo que el deseaba era más que justificado el haberse sincerado con Archie.

- Creo que has olvidado que para mi es importante esa parte del plan, mucho más significativo que todo lo demás. He esperado años por ese encuentro y haría todo por tenerlo- se defendió

- ¡Escúchame bien William Andrew, no permitiré que pongas en riesgo tu vida y todos nuestros planes de recuperar lo que te pertenece por una ilusión!. No sólo se trata de ti, muchas personas dependen de esto. Entiendo perfectamente que la ames pero eso no justifica tu insensatez. ¡Piensa! Si te descubren ¡¿De que le servirás muerto?!

- ¡Basta George! ¡No me trates como si fuera un tonto adolescente enamorado!- le dijo alterado

- ¡Entonces no te comportes como uno!- gritó dando un golpe con la palma de la mano en la mesa.

Ambos hombre se quedaron en silencio mirándose con desafío. El pelinegro se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación

- Lo olvidaba- le informó desde la puerta -el jueves vendrá Ernest Andrew, espero que para ese entonces tengas la cabeza suficientemente fría para hablar con el- sin decir más salió del lugar.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó el rubio a la vez que un vaso con whisky se estrellaba contra la pared. Se llevó las manos al rostro y después las paso por su dorado cabello mientras lanzaba un quejido de frustración. Respiró profundo varias veces tratando de calmarse, sus ojos lo llevaron a su preciado gramófono, se acercó al aparato y nuevamente puso aquella melodía que sedaba sus emociones.

- Háblame, háblame otra vez Dios- suplicó derrumbandose en el sillón.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de relajarse un poco tras la discusión con George, Albert caminó por toda su mansión recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones dejando a su paso las luces encendidas. Poco a poco aquel enorme lugar se fue iluminando como si fuera un enorme árbol navideño. De vez en cuando se asomaba a la ventana para confirmar si Archie había vuelto de su cena con Annie Britter, pasaba de la media noche y el galante joven aún no volvía. Impaciente, decidió bajar al jardín y admirar el paisaje estrellado que le regalaba aquel cielo despejado. Luego de un rato escuchó el sonido de un auto que se dirigía a la casa de su vecino. Al ver las luces acercarse corrió hacia la casa contigua para poder hablar con su sobrino, estaba nervioso por la respuesta que obtendría. Cuando llegó al lugar simuló que veía su mansión desde ese ángulo. Una vez que lo tuvo cerca se giró a verlo y le regaló una sonrisa radiante y aparentemente tranquila.

-¿Albert?

- Oh! Buenas noches joven amigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por seguir la historia. Poco a poco los demás personajes se irán incorporando, no se impacienten. Me gustaría aclarar que esta historia es de Albert, si habrá amor y romance (que comienza en el próximo capítulo) pero el enfoque es sobre el y el hecho que recupere lo perdido. En fin, les agradezco mucho sus reviews.

Lu: Asi es, si algo que tiene mi wero es que no es dejado, jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Friditas: Gracias amiga,de verdad apreció mucho tu opinión y apoyo. Ahí vamos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Máxima: Jajaja, si, pagarán caro el hacer sufrir a mi hermoso. Poco a poco lo veremos. Me has dado una buena idea con lo del escritorio eh? Jajaj Gracias

Flor: Ya sabemos quien es la joven, en el próximo capítulo empieza el lado romántico de nuestro wuerito. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Lady: Tocayita que bueno que te guste, ya se van revelando cada vez más cosas de nuestro enigmático Señor Ardley.

Por cierto actualizaré esta historia hasta dentro de 15 días. La semana que entra toca fic de San Valentín ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dejé a Annie en su departamento dormida, había sido una velada estupenda, llena de pasión y sentimientos confesados. Desde esa noche ella me pertenecía, ambos nos pertenecíamos completamente. Me hubiese gustado mucho quedarme con ella pero al otro día tenía que ir a trabajar. Conforme me iba acercando a mi casa noté la mansión de mi vecino iluminada en todo su esplendor, me supuse que tenía alguna fiesta, pero al llegar el taxi y bajarme de el, me percaté que todo estaba en completo silencio. Miré por un momento hacia la residencia con curiosidad, de repente una alta silueta se movió en la oscuridad.

- ¿Albert?

- ¡Oh! Buenas noches joven amigo- Se acercó a mi con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Que haces por aquí? Son casi las dos de la madrugada. Tu casa parece un gran parque de diversiones- reí

- ¿De verdad?- la miró inexpresivamente -He estado recorriendo las habitaciones, supongo que olvide apagar las luces- suspiró profundamente y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata -¡Vaya con la temperatura! ¿No deseas nadar? Hace mucho calor y en lo que va del verano no he usado mi piscina.

- No, gracias, ya es demasiado tarde

- ¿Una copa? ¿Te apetece una copa de whisky?

- Tengo que dormirme.

- Cierto, es tarde- Esperó un rato en silencio y me echó una rápida mirada llena de ansiedad.

- He hablado con Annie- dije de pronto -Lo haré con gusto. Mañana llamaré a Candy por teléfono y la invitaré a tomar el té.

- Muy bien- sonrió -¿Estas seguro? No quiero causarte ninguna molestia.

- En absoluto Albert ¿Qué día te viene bien?

- ¿Que día te viene bien a ti?- me corrigió deprisa -No quiero darte ningún problema.

- Que tal pasado mañana.

- ¿Pasado mañana?- asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor -Bueno, me gustaría podar el césped.

Los dos contemplamos la hierba de mi jardín.

- Escucha Archie- se tocó el mentón en un gesto de reflexión -Bueno... Yo quería comentarte... Es decir yo pensé...vamos a ver joven amigo, tú no ganas muy bien en el asunto de los bonos, ¿no es así?

- No, en realidad no.

- Verás, tengo algunos negocios... Y he pensando que si no ganas mucho tal vez tu...

- Esta bien, gano lo que necesito y tengo mucho trabajo.

- Esto te dará un ingreso extra, no te llevaría mucho tiempo ¿sabes?. No trabajarías con Martin si es lo que te preocupa.

En otras circunstancias ese ofrecimiento me habría ofendido incluso, pero sabiendo de donde venía, de aquella afirmación ante algo todavía no hecho, lo comprendí, sin embargo decidí no dejarlo seguir con su oferta así que lo interrumpí en el momento.

- Albert, es sólo un favor, sólo eso, créeme lo haré con gusto.

- ¿Un favor?

- ¡Si!- me reí

- Muy bien- río satisfecho -Gracias.

- Buenas noches entonces.

- Buenas noches joven amigo.

Se dio media vuelta y a paso lento volvió a su casa. Sospecho que una vez que se giró sobre sí mismo en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Hola, Candy?

- ¡Archie! por fin llamas, ¿dónde te has metido?

- He estado ocupado. Siento no haber llamado

- Estoy muy enfadada contigo

- Vamos Candy, para resarcir mi daño ¿que te parece si te invito a tomar el té en mi casa?

- ¡Me parece estupendo! ¿Cuando?

- ¿Mañana está bien? A las 5:00

- Muy bien, te veo mañana entonces.

- ¡Excelente! Eh, Candy ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

- Lo que quieras querido.

- No traigas a Terry.

- ¿Terry? ¿Que Terry?

-o-o-o-o-

El molesto ruido de una podadora me despertó, cuando vi el reloj eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana, salí a ver de donde provenía ese sonido y cual fue mi sorpresa ver que salía de mi propio jardín. Un ejército de hombres limpiaba, cortaba y daba forma a los descuidados arbustos que rodeaban mi casa.

-Buenos días señor- me saludó un chico que sembraba algunas flores junto a las escaleras que daban al pórtico.

-¿Que es todo esto?- Pregunté un poco enfadado

- El señor Ardley nos ha mandado.

- Claro Albert- No me sorprendió en lo absoluto. El gran día de la cita había llegado y el en su afán de que todo luciera perfecto había mandado a trasformar mi jardín. Me metí nuevamente a mi casa y tras arreglarme salí a trabajar.

Para el medio día empezó a llover a cántaros, motivo por el cual me apresuré a llegar a casa. Al volver me quedé atónito por el lugar que se ha había convertido mi estropeado patio. Lucía realmente hermoso, me costaba admitirlo pero estaba absolutamente satisfecho por los resultados. Como ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde decidí preparar todo para la llegada de Candy. Saqué los pastelillos que había comprado en el camino y los puse en una charola. Me disponía a preparar el té cuando tocaron a mi puerta, al abrir me topé con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que detrás de ese bouquet entraron diez más de diferentes capullos volviendo mi diminuta sala en un invernadero. Al final del desfile de flores entró un elegante Albert vestido de un traje claro, camisa azul y corbata color oro. Estaba un poco pálido y con unas tenues ojeras causadas por un par de días de insomnio.

-¡Albert!

- Dicen que dejará de llover a las cuatro y ya son- señaló nervioso hacia el cielo- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, me gusta como luce el jardín- afirmé - El césped quedó muy bien cortado.

- ¿Césped? ¿Cuál césped?

Entramos a la casa y con un gesto nervioso empezó a revisar cada uno de los arreglos florales, mientras me preguntaba si hacía falta algo más.

- Tal vez algunas flores más- bromeé

- Son hermosas ¿No crees?- sonrió -¿Crees que son demasiadas?

- ¡No, para nada! Si es lo que tu querías esta bien.

Caminó nervioso por la habitación viendo todo a su paso. Se asomó por la ventana un par de veces y luego se sentó con la pierna cruzada moviéndola repetidas veces. Lo miré por un momento, la tensión en su rostro era evidente. De pronto miró su reloj y lo comparó con el viejo reloj que tenía arriba de la chimenea, súbitamente se levantó con claras intensiones de marcharse.

- Me voy, no tengo todo el día, es muy tarde ya.

- ¡Pero si faltan dos minutos para las cinco! ¡No seas tonto!

- Nadie vendrá a tomar el té.

Se dirigió a la puerta y en ese momento se oyó el motor de un auto que se acercaba seguido del sonido de un claxon. Me asomé a la ventana y vi el carro de mi prima que se acercaba.

- ¡Es ella!- le dije

Se volteó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos y tragó saliva. Un poco inquieto salí a recibir a Candy. Todavía llovía así que la escolté hasta la puerta del pórtico con una sombrilla. Se quedó parada en la puerta admirando el arreglado jardín.

- Así que aquí es donde vives mi querido Archie- dijo con una radiante sonrisa mirando hacia el interior de mi pequeña casa. La rubia esa tarde se veía por demás hermosa con un vaporoso vestido de color lavanda y un sombrero del mismo color que adornaba su linda cara.

- ¿Porque me citaste sin Terry? ¿Es que acaso sigues enamorado de mi?- bromeó

- Ese, querida gatita, es el secreto del castillo Cornwell- la invité a entrar - Ah, dile a tu chofer que se vaya a dar una vuelta por ahí.

- ¡Vuelve en un par de horas Freddy!- le gritó antes de pasar -Se llama Freddy- me susurró

Candy entró a la casa y empezó a ver todo detenidamente, me dio su sombrero y le echó un vistazo a su peinado en un espejo que tenía en el corto pasillo que daba a la sala. La miré desde la puerta esperando que descubriera al tercer invitado que esperaba por ella.

-¡Por Dios!- dijo mirando asombrada hacia el salón -¡No puedo creerlo!- sonreí pensando que había sido grata la sorpresa de verlo nuevamente.

- ¿Pero es que has asaltado un invernadero Archie?- esa pregunta me extraño y a paso rápido entré a la habitación, fue grande mi asombro cuando vi que no había nadie allí. Volteé a mi alrededor y miré a Candy oliendo las flores

- Todavía sigue enamorado de mi- susurró

- Es curioso- dije

-¿Que es curioso?

Candy se giró a verme y en eso se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Me disculpé y fui a abrir, y ahí, parado en mi puerta, estaba un empapado Albert, pálido como un muerto y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Me miró aturdido.

-¡Pero Albert! ¿Qué diablos haces?- le musité al verlo en ese estado

Sin decir nada entró a paso firme, atravesó el pasillo y dobló bruscamente hacia la sala de estar. Me quedé quieto esperando algún ruido pero por medio minuto no se oyó nada.

-o-o-o-o-

Albert se paró en la puerta de aquel salón, dio un par de pasos lentamente hacia donde estaba Candy de espaldas viendo como resbalaban las gotas de lluvia por la puerta de cristal. Ella con una sonrisa se giró al escuchar el sonido de las pisadas, al ver al hombre que tenía frente a ella, la cálida sonrisa cambió por una expresión de sorpresa, se quedó quieta en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos.

Después de tantos años sin verse, ambos se observaban el uno al otro con asombro. Cada uno por su lado podía sentir esa molestia en el estómago del revolotear de miles de mariposas y su respiración agitada. Seis años se les vinieron de pronto encima y los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente de manera casi dolorosa.

Para Albert ese era un sueño realizado. Había añorado tanto ese encuentro, tantas fueron las noches soñando ver nuevamente su dulce rostro y mirar sus bellos ojos color esmeralda. Quería acercarse a tocarla para sólo comprobar que ella era una realidad, una hermosa realidad, pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondían, se sentía anclado al piso como una estatua. De pronto, el sonido de su melodiosa voz rompiendo el silencio hizo que su cuerpo vibrara de emoción ante el indicio de la veracidad del momento.

- Me da gusto volver a verte- dijo Candy con la voz temblorosa atenta a la reacción de aquellos ojos azules que recordaba detalladamente.

- A mi... A mi también me da gusto de volver a verte- le respondió esbozando una leve y nerviosa sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida al instante.

-o-o-o-o-

Pasado ese medio minuto escuché un murmullo en la sala, así que sintiendome un poco aliviado tomé la charola del servicio del té y me dirigí a donde se encontraban ellos. Albert estaba recargado en la chimenea con una mano metida en el bolsillo con una expresión de aparente tranquilidad, casi de aburrimiento. Candy por su lado había tomado asiento, se sentó muy derecha sin perder su elegancia al borde de una silla. Dejé las cosas en la mesa de centro y los miré a ambos.

- Ya nos conocíamos de antes- dijo de repente y me miró tratando sin éxito de sonreír.

En un brusco movimiento acomodando su chaqueta tiró el viejo reloj que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea, con prisa lo levantó y le echó una rápida mirada a Candy que lo miró nerviosa.

- Haré que te lo compongan- susurró apenado y con fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, es un reloj ya viejo- le respondí tratando de no dar importancia al asunto.

Se sentó en el asiento cercano a la chimenea y miró concentrado la forma en que servía las tazas.

- Hace muchos años que no nos veíamos- dijo Candy tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

- Seis en noviembre- afirmó

-¿Té?- ofrecí para romper el silencio que no se hizo esperar por la precisión de aquel dato.

- Si, gracias- respondieron.

Nuevamente la ausencia de sonido se hizo presente en mi sala, sólo el tenue ruido de las tazas regresando a los pequeños platos y la lluvia eran la sinfonía de aquel incómodo momento. Sin poder soportarlo más y pensando que lo que necesitaban era un momento para estar a solas, me excusé y me puse de pie.

- Vuelvo en un momento- les dije -Tengo que ir a la ciudad

- ¿A la ciudad?- Albert me miró con una expresión de terror.

- Si, a la ciudad, en un momento regreso- rápidamente me dirigí al pasillo para tomar mi gabardina.

- ¿Archie? ¡Archie!, espera ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me siguió apresurado hasta la puerta de la casa y antes de que saliera me tomó de ambos brazos.

- ¡Cielo santo!- susurró desesperado

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto ha sido una terrible equivocación! ¡Una terrible, terrible equivocación!- dijo negando con la cabeza

- Albert, sólo estas apenado, Candy también está apenada.

- ¿Lo crees?- preguntó un poco incrédulo

- ¡Por supuesto, igual o más que tú!

- ¡Silencio! ¡No hables tan alto!- me dijo volteando hacia donde estaba Candy. Miró en dirección al jardín y dio dos pasos hacia afuera, pero antes de que saliera de la casa con intenciones de huir lo tomé del brazo y le di un pequeño jalón hacia adentro.

- ¡Te estas comportando como un niño miedoso!- estallé impaciente -¡Y no sólo eso, también estas siendo muy grosero! Candy está en la sala completamente sola y tu...

Albert alzó la mano y puso su dedo índice en sus labios para detener mis palabras, me miró indignado y molesto por la llamada de atención, tratando de recomponerse, se compuso el traje y tomó profundamente aire antes de regresar nuevamente a la sala.

Estaba por salir de la casa cuando Albert se volteó a verme antes de entrar, le di una mirada de ánimo y con un ademan lo alenté a continuar. Corrí hacia un gran árbol cercano para resguardarme de la lluvia que había arreciado nuevamente. Desde ahí no había otra cosa más que hacer que admirar la casa de Ardley, de manera que durante aproximadamente treinta minutos me dediqué a observarla mientras pensaba lo que había pasado en mi casa hace un rato -¿En que lío me estaré metiendo?- pensé, ignoraba hasta donde llegaría esto, sólo se que por un momento un terrible presentimiento de que tal vez no terminaría bien me llenó de temor.

-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Albert llegó a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Candy, la vio sentada en el sillón de dos plazas. Ella al verlo entrar no pudo evitar ponerse tensa, sin embargo, le regaló una tímida sonrisa a la cual el rubio correspondió inmediatamente. Carraspeó varias veces mientras la miraba temeroso. Intentó articular alguna una frase ingeniosa para romper con el silencio pero las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta sin poder salir.

- No puedo creer que casi sean seis años- expresó Candy inesperadamente.

- Si, seis en noviembre- sonrió

- Has cambiado Albert, es decir, físicamente.

- ¿Así? ¿En que?- le preguntó curioso

- Se te ve muy elegante y más maduro.

- Tu también has cambiado- afirmó sentándose a su lado en el asiento.

- ¿Yo? ¿En que?- cuestionó nerviosa al notar su cercanía.

- Tú... - Albert bajó la vista y miró la pequeña mano de la rubia que posaba en el asiento, acercó lentamente la suya pero se quedó en el camino sin llegar a tocarla -Tú...- levantó la vista y ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, sólo podían sentir los fuertes latidos de sus corazones vibrando al unísono. Después de tanto tiempo, podían sentir que ese breve momento les regalaba una felicidad genuina como hace años no experimentaban. Todo el miedo desapareció al instante, ningún sentimiento de duda valía ya. Se sentían plenos, completos.

- Tú estas más hermosa que nunca- le dijo y por primera vez, desde que se encontró con ella, Albert sonrió sosegadamente.

-o-o-o-o-

Después de un rato el sol brilló de nuevo. Entré a mi casa haciendo todos los ruidos posibles para hacer notar mi presencia, pero tal parece que no se dieron cuenta de ello, porque cuando entré al salón Albert y Candy estaban absortos mirándose el uno al otro y todo rastro de turbación hacia desaparecido. El le susurraba cosas que yo no podía oír pero por el rostro de Candy corrían algunas lágrimas aunque sonreía conmovida. Cuando mi prima notó mi presencia se las limpió rápidamente con un pañuelo que el le ofreció. Albert por su lado, tenía un cambio impresionante, literalmente brillaba, es como si todo el bienestar del mundo se hubiese instalado en su cuerpo. Su mirada, su pose, todo en el emanaba un energía extraordinaria.

- Hola joven amigo- me saludó

- Ha dejado de llover- le dije indicando hacia la ventana.

- Así es, ha dejado de llover- se levantó hacia la puerta corrediza y la abrió de un solo jalón -Por fin salió el sol.

Al decir esto note un ligero tono de emoción en su voz. Algo me dijo que no sólo se refería al clima.

- ¿Que te parece Candy?- le tendió la mano a la rubia y la invitó a salir con el.

- ¡Que gracioso! Archie ¿has visto? mi casa se puede ver desde aquí- exclamó

- Si, está justo al otro lado de la bahía- le respondí

- Yo tengo la misma vista desde mi casa - indicó Ardley

- ¿Donde vives?

Albert le sonrió y si dejar de mirarla se dirigió a mi.

- Archie, quiero que tú y Candy vengan a mi casa. Voy a mostrársela.

- Gracias Albert pero yo no creo que sea buena idea acompañarlos.

- Nada de eso, tú vendrás con nosotros.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde el alto mirador de Ardley, George observaba a los tres jóvenes dirigirse a la mansión. Tensó su mandíbula al ver a Albert sonreír fascinado ante la presencia de la rubia. No es que no se alegrara de la felicidad de su muchacho, pero temía que aquello no llegará a buen término. Encendió un cigarrillo y dio una onda bocanada.

- ¿Es ella?- le preguntó el hombre que se paró a su lado

- Si, es ella. Candice Grandchester.

- Muy bien, la mantendré vigilada.

Ambos se miraron. George asintió con la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchisimas gracias por seguir la continuar la historia. Pues ya surgió el tan esperado reencuentro, veremos que pasa con este par. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, es muy bonito leer que opinan y como les va pareciendo la historia. También muchas gracias a los que leen aún sin opinar.

Stear's: Gracias de verdad, tus comentarios son muy alentadores. Esta historia me esta resultando gratificante porque me ocupa mucho estudio. Me estoy basando en las dos películas y el libro del Gran Gatsby, el manga de Candy y mi ronco pecho jajjaa, no te miento amiga, me he dormido a las 5:00 AM dándole forma, aunque es cansado me ha resultado por demás reconfortante y alentador. Nuevamente gracias bella. ;)

Lady: Tocayita que bueno que te gusta y gracias por tus bendiciones, a veces cuando me desanimo o las ideas no surgen como quisiera pero acuerdo de deseos como los tuyos y me cargó la pila jejje. Thanks!

Lu: Querida, ahí va, el wero si se las ha visto negras pero le llegará la felicidad. Afortunadamente al ser adaptación le podemos dar el finalillo que queramos. Ya veremos, ya ves que también se me da la tragedia jajaja, pero algo haremos por el aparte de darle besitos para consolarlo ;)

Flor: Gracias por seguir la historia, conforme vaya continuando veras que muchas cosas no son lo que aparentan, ni los matrimonios, ni las situaciones. Poco a poco se va a ir revelando todo, aunque tampoco pretendo alargarlo mucho. Nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo ;).

Máxima: Si se va a saber el contenido de la carta, pero un poquitín más adelante. No te preocupes, no mucho. Gracias por leer bella.

Milu: Usted que mija? Sigale leyendo que se va poner bueno, ya sabe que la quiero mucho amigosha y te agradezco tu súper apoyo ;)

Friditas: Amiga, muchas gracias, ahí voy, lo de los Leagan ya se va a ir viendo pronto, es que a este pobre wero le ha pasado de todo. Fíjate que le decía a Stear's que me está resultando interesante la adaptación, las escenas de ambas películas las veo varias veces y el libro lo leo y releo, ya hasta me se los diálogos jajjaj. Voy a acabar sabiendomela de memoria, y de ahí pues a desarrollar la historia. Así que aprecio mucho lo que me dices amiga poque siento que mis desvelos no son en vano jaja ;)

Dulce: Gracias por leer, se que a veces el tiempo en el trabajo no nos permite lee. Ó escribir tanto como queremos pero te agradezco que tomarás de tu tiempo para leer mi historia. Los personajes creo que se van amoldando bien, yo tambien creo que Terry es un poquito como este personaje, pero bueno también debido a la historia de Gatsby sufre ciertas modificaciones (pero en su caso no tantas jajjaja).

Melisa: Que bueno que te animaste a leerla, muchas historias lo que necesitan es una oportunidad jeje. Este es un "Albertfic" y por supuesto mo enfoque es el y su felicidad jeje. Gracias por leer y espero que la continúes y te siga gustando.

Gracias a todos los que leen en silencio esta y todas las demás historias que he hecho. Por ahí sigue circulando la de San Valentín ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminamos a la casa de Albert por la calle principal (no por el jardín como solía hacerlo yo), supuse que quería mostrarle la mansión en todo su esplendor desde la entrada principal. Con una orden de él se abrieron las puertas de par en par. Conforme íbamos caminando Candy lanzaba murmullos de admiración mientras recorría con su vista el impecable jardín. A pocos metros, la majestuosa fachada se descubrió ante nuestros ojos.

- ¡Esta casa es muy grande!- exclamó mi prima.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Ardley con un gesto en su cara de satisfacción.

- ¡Es maravillosa! Pero no comprendo como puedes vivir aquí completamente sólo.

- No lo estoy- se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano -Casi siempre está llena de gente famosa e interesante- ambos se miraron a los ojos profundamente -Ven conmigo- la condujo hacia la casa y en el camino nos topamos con la extraordinaria fuente que daba un bello espectáculo acuático.

Candy se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia la gran fuente rodeándola primero para después ponerse a jugar con el agua como una chiquilla mientras reía. Albert la observaba con una sonrisa, después desvió su vista a la imponente residencia.

- Tiene muy buen aspecto ¿no crees? Mira como la luz del sol se refleja en toda la fachada- me dijo orgulloso.

- Es espléndida- sonreí dándole unas ligeros golpes en el hombro.

- Tarde tres años en ganar el dinero para comprarla.

- Creí que la habías comprado de tu herencia- mencioné extrañando

- Así es, es decir más o menos- dijo fríamente -Lo que pasa es que gran parte de mi fortuna la perdí en la guerra y tuve que invertir en otros negocios para recapitalizarme. El de las farmacias.

Sin decirme más caminó hacia Candy que miraba absorta todos los detalles de aquel lugar. Llegamos a las escaleras de mármol y desde ahí volteamos a ver todo a nuestro alrededor, el sutil aroma de las rosas y el sonido de los pájaros que merodeaban los árboles fue la antesala perfecta para la insuperable decoración de la mansión Ardley.

-¿Que les parece si antes de recorrer la mansión, hacemos algo distinto?- dijo de pronto nuestro anfitrión.

- ¿Algo distinto?- pregunté

- Si, podríamos nadar un poco, la tarde es calurosa y todavía falta mucho para que oscurezca ¿Que dices Candy?

- ¡Me parece una idea genial! - contestó entusiasmada -Pero no traigo la ropa indicada.

- No te preocupes por eso- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos -Aquí hay todo lo necesario.

Al poco rato, los tres estábamos nadando en la playa privada de Albert. Candy y él reían y jugaban como un par de niños en las cristalinas aguas. Nunca me hubiera imaginado ver a mi vecino en esa faceta, es como si la sola presencia de la rubia hubiera sacado su verdadera esencia y hubiese decidido inconscientemente dejar atrás el gran escudo con el que se protegía, pero lo más curioso para mi, es que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo, en ese momento no era más la Candy que se escondía detrás de una absurda y falsa máscara, si no más bien era la Candy que yo conocía y que de alguna manera hasta echaba de menos, aquella chiquilla espontánea, alegre y optimista con una risa contagiosa que alegraba cualquier lugar. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al contemplar la liberación de dos almas que habían estado presas de sus propias emociones contenidas.

- ¡Archie! ¡Archie! ¿No es la mejor tarde que has pasado en mucho tiempo?- me gritó mi prima desde el velero. Los dos volvían después de un corto paseo por la bahía.

- ¡Así es, la mejor en mucho tiempo!- le contesté

Cuando bajaron del pequeño barco ambos tenían en sus rostros la sonrisa más radiante que hubiese visto en mi vida. Albert le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a caminar por el muelle y ella sin soltarlo, se dejó conducir hasta la mansión.

Una vez adentro hicimos un rápido recorrido por el edificio, pasamos por las excelentes salas tapizadas en su mayoría de colores neutrales, decoradas exquisitamente. Cuando pasamos por la gran biblioteca no pude evitar recordar al anciano de grandes lentes y su absurdo monólogo "el señor Ardley, no existe".

La sala de música sin duda quitaba el aliento, estaba tapizada en blanco y plata con bellos cuadros alusivos a la música y grandes compositores. En medio del salón, un hermoso piano de cola Petrof color negro y más allá, arriba de una pequeña tarima un órgano tubular que daba al lugar un aire casi sagrado.

- Este es mi lugar preferido- declaró

- Es un lugar hermoso ¿Quien toca el piano?- preguntó la rubia acercándose al instrumento.

- Yo, apenas estoy aprendiendo- contestó tímido.

Candy abrió grandemente los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Tocarías algo para mi?

Albert sonrió, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó al suntuoso piano y comenzó a tocar una conmovedora pieza.

- Mi compositor favorito es Mozart, pero creo que para este momento es más apropiado Schubert- dijo al tiempo que ejecutaba de manera impecable "Serenade".

Candy lo miraba atónita mientras él estaba concentrado en su actuación. Una vez terminada la melodía Albert levantó su vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la rubia que lo veían conmovidos, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y le tocó la mejilla suavemente, Candy cerró los ojos ante la caricia y yo me sentí más incómodo que nunca. Carraspee, y ellos se separaron rápidamente.

- ¿Les parece si en lo que vemos el resto de la casa llamamos al señor Klispspringer para nos toque algunas piezas más?- Preguntó azorado por el episodio.

- ¿Quien es el señor Klinspspringer?- Cuestioné

- Mi maestro de música- Con un gritó llamó al mayordomo y le ordenó buscar al músico, el cual se encontraba a esas horas en la casa.

Subimos a la parte de arriba y llegamos a la alcoba del mismísimo señor Ardley. El cuarto de Albert era más bien austero en comparación al resto de la casa. Una espaciosa cama, un cómodo sillón, un tocador, un baño, el pequeño despacho y un bien surtido bar y junto a el, un gramófono. En la parte de arriba rodeando toda la habitación un amplio guardarropa.

Candy se acercó a la cómoda y tomó la única cosa ostentosa en toda la habitación: un juego de tocador de oro puro. Con fascinación miró el cepillo y peinó suavemente sus cabellos.

- Era de mi madre- le dijo sentándose junto a ella.

- Es precioso.

Al cabo de un momento se levantó y subió al gran guardarropa con extraño entusiasmo.

- Tengo un hombre que me compra ropa de Europa. Me envía una selección al comienzo de cada temporada, en primavera y en otoño.

Sacó un montón de camisas y las arrojó hacia donde estaba Candy que lo veía desde abajo.

- Mira Candy, estas son de franela.

La rubia reía mientras atrapaba las prendas que podía con las manos.

- ¿Estas loco? ¡Se van a arrugar!- decía riendo a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Seda, algodón, lino!- Ardley seguía arrojando desde arriba complacido por la risa que provocaba en mi prima.

- ¡Ahí van más! ¡Azul, verdes, negras, blancas!- las lanzaba una por una.

- ¡Albert para!- reía - ¡Archie! ¿verdad que está loco? ¡Basta se arruinarán!

Entonces pasó algo inesperado, Candy se dejó a caer en el montículo de ropa y comenzó a llorar a mares. Albert bajó rápidamente y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Candy querida ¿Que te pasa?- le preguntó asustado.

- Es que... Es que... Me entristece mucho.

- ¿Porque? ¿Que es lo que te entristece?

- Que tú...- lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Que tú tienes camisas muy hermosas- fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento después de casi 6 años. Ardley la acomodó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello, afuera comenzó a llover otra vez.

- Si no fuera por la neblina, podríamos ver tu casa del otro lado de la bahía, siempre hay una luz verde que brilla toda la noche.

Candy se abrazó más a él aferrandose a su cuerpo intensamente.

Decidí darles un poco de espacio y comencé a dar algunas vueltas por la habitación viendo los escasos objetos que poseía. Un foto me llamó la atención, era una foto borrosa de una adolescente que estaba vestido de kilt escocés y una gaita.

- ¿Quien es?- le pregunté

- Soy yo- me dijo, delicadamente se separó de la rubia y se paró a mi lado.

- Es gracioso, en esta foto te pareces mucho a un pariente mío.

Candy se acercó y tomó la foto entre sus manos.

- ¡Es verdad, te pareces a Anthony!

- ¿Quien es Anthony?- preguntó

- Era un primo de nosotros que murió hace muchos años, se cayó de un caballo- le dije

- ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento- exclamó -supongo que en el mundo hay gente que se parece. Mira Candy quiero que veas esto.

Le quitó la fotografía y la dejó nuevamente en su lugar. De un pequeño mueble sacó un libro y al abrirlo ambos nos sorprendimos, todo estaba lleno de recortes de periódicos, fotos e información de mi prima. La rubia se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo con fascinación.

- Son recortes tuyos que he coleccionado- le dijo

- También has guardado mis cartas.

- Si, todas.

Se sentaron juntos y mientras pasaban las hojas ella murmuraba algunas frases de sus cartas. Yo estaba parado a su lado observándolos. Justo cuando le iba a pedir que me enseñara sus colección de esmeraldas sonó el teléfono. Albert se alejó y descolgó el auricular.

- ¿Si? - murmuró -Ahora no puedo...Creo haberle dicho que Martin se encargaría de eso... La reunión se llevará a cabo esta semana... Muy bien, él sabe que hacer... Que se vaya a Chicago mañana mismo.

Acto seguido colgó el teléfono. De pronto se escuchó el sonido del órgano empezando alguna melodía.

- Es Klispspringer- nos dijo sonriendo -¿Vamos?

Bajamos a la sala de música y vimos a un hombre de anchas gafas y pelo castaño sentado al órgano tocando una melodía lúgubre.

- ¿Que quiere escuchar señor Ardley?- le preguntó.

- ¿Que es lo que desean escuchar?- se dirigió Albert a nosotros.

- ¡Algo para bailar!- respondió con animó la rubia.

- ¡Ya lo escuchaste, algo para bailar!

Candy y yo bailamos fox-trot y algunas melodías de charlestón, mientras Albert nos miraba sonriente. Después de un rato, él se acercó para bailar con ella y el músico como percibiendo la energía de empatía que irradiaba aquella pareja comenzó a tocar una melodía suave.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y entonces ella se acercó a decirle algo al oído que lo llenó de emoción, se volvió a verla y la atrajo a él pegando su barbilla a su rubia cabeza. Decidí que era momento de marcharme. Cuando me acerqué para despedirme noté en Albert un gesto de incredulidad ante el momento que estaba viviendo, después de esperar más de cinco años de aquel encuentro, una tímida duda asomó por sus ojos azules. Tal vez temía que aquello no fuera realmente verdad y que ese ese efímero momento se iría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o tal vez, sólo tal vez descubrió que Candy era tan humana como él y no aquel lejano sueño que albergó en su atormentado corazón.

Fuera lo que fuera, al notar mi mirada, trató de recomponerse y con un gesto de agradecimiento me despidió, Candy se volteó a verme y me dijo adiós con la mano. Los contemplé una vez más y luego abandoné la habitación, descendí hasta la entrada y me marche a mi casa bajo la lluvia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Quisiera haber hecho todas las cosas del mundo contigo- le dijo Candy acercándose a su oído.

Albert la miró y tratando de ocultar su emoción la atrajo hacia él. Pegó su barbilla a su cabeza respirando su dulce aroma a rosas.

- Ven, quiero mostrare algo- Albert la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta una puerta que daba al jardín. Rápidamente un empleado se acercó y les ofreció resguardo bajo un gran paraguas.

- Yo lo llevaré, puedes retirarte.

El rubio pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura. Al llegar al lugar Candy se soltó del abrazo y miró con sorpresa el lugar al que habían llegado.

- ¡Es igual a jardín de Lakewood!- exclamó

- Así es, este jardín lo mandé a construir en tu honor. Todos los días vengo aquí para acordarme de ti.

Candy se puso una mano en los ojos y comenzó a sollozar.

-Querida, no llores más por favor. _Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_- le susurró al oído tiernamente.

La rubia lo miró emocionada y le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

- En casa- le dijo tratando contener de llanto -Tengo un jardín igual a este y también voy ahí todos los días para acordarme de ti.

Albert dejó caer el paraguas y la abrazó con fuerza. No podía articular palabra, solo sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro y el corazón desbordante de alegría.

- Hubiera querido pasar todos los días de mi vida junto a ti- murmuró Candy.

- Así será, querida, así será- se separó un poco de ella y sin importarles que estaban bajo la lluvia acercaron sus rostros y se besaron amorosamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Buenos días George!- saludó Albert con singular alegría.

- Buen día William.

- Te veo un poco molesto.

- En cambio a ti te veo muy bien.

- Vamos George ¿Acaso no es un día hermoso?

- Lo normal.

Albert suspiró. Era obvio que su tutor seguía molesto con él, pero le demostraría que podía ser confiable en manejar la relación con Candy y sus planes de recuperar su legado como patriarca. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al pelinegro y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Disculpa lo del otro día. George, sabes que para mí eres como un padre y no soporto que estés enojado conmigo. Mira, yo te prometo que...

- No tienes que prometer nada William- lo interrumpió -Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Lo se y por eso quiero que confíes en mí. Todo va a continuar de acuerdo a lo planeado.

- Confío en ti. Pero no por eso voy a callarme cuando crea que estas haciendo algo erróneo.

- Muy bien George, te lo agradezco.

Ambos hombres se dieron un cálido abrazo y se estrecharon la mano.

Terminaban el desayuno cuando el mayordomo se acercó a Johnson para decirle algo al oído.

- ¿Ya esta ahí?- preguntó Albert

- Si, está en la biblioteca.

- Muy bien, vamos. Tiene que vernos a los dos.

Caminaron hasta la biblioteca. George le hizo una seña al mayordomo que los esperaba en la puerta para que anunciara su presencia al invitado.

- El señor Ardley- Anunció

El visitante se giró sobre sí mismo y se quedó estupefacto al mirar a quienes tenía frente a él.

-¡Por Dios! ¡William! ¡George!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por seguir la historia y millones de gracias por sus reviews. Es muy bonito ver que se van animando a dejar sus impresiones.

Dulce, Lu, Friditas, Melissa, Máxima, Flor, Milu, Amirux (que se incorpora a la historia), Rosalba y Stear's. Les debo el comentario particular nenas pero de verdad no se cómo agradecer todos sus comentarios y palabras de aliento. Seguiré esforzándome para darles una buena historia. Bendiciones.

Pd.- Si gustan escuchar la melodía "Serenade" les recomiendo la versión del interprete Lang Lang. Schubert Standchen (Serenade).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Adaptación del libro "El Gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Advertencia: Debido a la trama de la historia la personalidad de algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Por Dios! ¡William! ¡George!- Con el cuerpo tembloroso y los ojos muy abiertos lentamente se fue acercando al joven que tenía frente a él, expectante, lo vio de arriba abajo y con temor extendió su mano hasta tocarle el rostro -Eres tú William ¡Eres tú! hijo mío no moriste, ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Yo lo sabía!- el anciano se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

- Tío Ernest, si soy yo, William Andrew, estoy vivo- Albert se arrodilló junto a él y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- ¡El pequeño William!- emocionado por ver a su sobrino, nuevamente tocó su rostro y lo acarició levemente -¡Mírate nada más hijo! Te dejé de ver cuando eras un adolescente y ahora estas hecho todo un hombre. ¡Eres idéntico a tu padre!- el rubio puso su mano sobre la del anciano que posaba en su rostro y le sonrió conmovido.

- Ven, tío- Con delicadeza ayudó a Ernest a incorporarse y una vez frente a frente se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¡George!- se dirigió al moreno que veía aquella escena con nudo en la garganta, se acercó a él y sin pensarlo lo abrazó -George, querido George ¿Como podremos agradecerte?

- No hay nada que agradecer Ernest, lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo, lo hubiese buscado hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario.

Después del emotivo momento, los tres hombres se sentaron a beber una copa para calmar los ánimos. Ernest Andrew tenía muchas preguntas y con expectación esperaba las repuestas, así que George comenzó a contar lo acontecido.

- Después de que William se fuera a la guerra a buscar a Alistair Cornwell, sospeché que Kirk, Ian y Douglas tramaban algo, pero no fue que hasta que vi aquel telegrama que cayó en mis manos por casualidad que supe con certeza que su intención era matar al heredero.

-¿Que telegrama? ¿Cómo llegó a ti?- cuestionó el anciano.

- Se había efectuado una reunión en las oficinas del corporativo, después de que concluyera me quedé un rato más para revisar unos documentos. Justo cuando me iba, entró el mensajero para avisarme que había una misiva para los miembros del consejo. Cuando vi que llevaba sello del ejército, no dudé en abrirlo pensando que podrían ser noticias de William o Alistair, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, que dicho mensaje estaba dirigido a Douglas, donde se le informaba que William había sido enviado al frente alemán sin posibilidades de sobrevivir y en caso de que no muriera tenían ya preparado un francotirador para acabar con su vida.

- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó Ernest, Albert escuchaba atento.

- Guardé el telegrama en mi bolsillo y salí a toda prisa con la intención de buscar de alguna manera rescatar a William, contraté a un agente especial para salvarlo, pero por desgracia ya había sido enviado a combate y después...- antes de continuar hizo una pausa y suspiró hondamente para controlar la sensación de desasosiego que todavía le causaba el saber a su protegido en peligro -Cuando supe que había salido herido de gravedad sentí que moriría de la angustia -se le quebró la voz, Albert lo miró conmovido, el pelinegro bebió de su copa un poco de alcohol para calmar sus emociones -Lo peor fue que no podía moverme de America e ir a Europa, si lo hacia, levantaría sospechas de que ya sabía de sus planes y lo matarían sin piedad inmediatamente y me matarían a mí. Así que desde aquí, a través del agente ofrecí dinero para sobornar a algunos oficiales y eliminar al francotirador contratado.

- Fue una dura recuperación, te lo aseguro tio - Intervino a Albert -Después de que estuve completamente repuesto y al enterarme que Alistair había muerto, George me apresuró para que volviera. Y lo demás ya lo sabes, el convoy donde volvía de Italia explotó y me dieron por muerto.

- ¡Ahora no dudo que ellos mismos hayan mandado a volar el tren!- dijo el hombre mayor con furia.

- Nosotros tampoco lo dudamos- corroboró el rubio.

- ¿Y que paso después? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Nos informaron que no había sobrevivientes, pero el agente que contraté fue al lugar de la explosión, ahí encontró algunas pertenencias de él a unos metros de donde sucedió el siniestro y siguió la pista porque teníamos una posibilidad de que estuviera vivo. Así se enteró de una persona que llegó mal herida y con amnesia había sido trasladada a Chicago, pues era lo único que decía en su delirio.

- América, Chicago, América, Chicago, es lo que solía repetir. Si no hubiera sido por esas palabras, no sé ahora donde estaría- comentó Albert.

- Una vez, que supimos eso, lo busqué día y noche por las calles, ya que al hospital al que llegó prácticamente lo echaron. Un buen día iba pasando por un callejón y lo vi, salía de la puerta trasera de un restaurante a tirar una bolsa de basura, trabajaba ahí como lavaplatos. Me acerqué con cautela y le pregunté una trivialidad sólo para corroborar que fuera él. Después le ofrecí un mejor trabajo, cuando el doctor Martin lo vio oportuno le dijimos la verdad y de ahí empezó su recuperación lentamente.

Ernest Andrew escuchaba con tristeza y asombro aquél duró relato. Todo por lo que había pasado Albert era estremecedor. Él era el heredero. El jefe del Clan y su lugar había sido usurpado por su misma sangre. Sus propios tíos lo habían traicionado y prácticamente asesinado, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió en sus hombros el pesado yugo de la vergüenza y la culpabilidad.

- ¡Dios! Apenas puedo imaginar por todo lo que pasaste querido William- dijo apesadumbrado -Y tú George, después de que todos nos conformamos con esa noticia, tú no te resignaste, ¡Lo buscaste! ¡Él es mi sobrino! ¡Mi sangre! ¡El hijo de mi queridísimo primo! ¡Y no hice nada para por encontrarlo! A pesar de que de alguna manera al pasar del tiempo todos dudamos de la noticia. Siento vergüenza de mi mismo, de Elroy, de Malcom. ¿Qué clase de familia somos?- El anciano se llevó las manos al rostro.

- Ernest te olvidas que William estuvo a mi cargo desde que era un niño. Te repito que él es como mi hijo.

- Pequeño William ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tio, claro que te perdono- puso su mano en el hombro del anciano -Ahora no tiene caso lamentarse. Lo importante es que estoy vivo ¡y voy a recuperar lo que por derecho me corresponde!- afirmó con convicción.

- Si, por supuesto, y yo te ayudaré.

- Es importante que nos digas como está la situación dentro del consejo- intervino Johnson.

- Muy complicada George. Te confieso que Elroy, Malcom y yo nos sentimos traicionados por tu abandono. Estando tú, éramos mayoría, pero al irte quedamos en igualdad y ellos no desaprovecharon eso. Después de que renunciaste, llamaron a Robert Leagan para que ocupara tu lugar como consejero argumentando que muerto el heredero, tu renuncia había sido lo más acertado, y de ahí, el desastre llegó a su límite cuando impusieron a Neal como patriarca.

- De eso estamos enterados, las razones de porque fue él son obvias. Por lo que hemos investigado, es un muchacho tonto y manipulable, además de adicto- George sacó un expediente y se lo tendió al anciano -En esta carpeta tenemos todo lo relacionado con él.

- Es eso y más - dijo Albert -Aunque me queda claro que aquí la lucha no es contra Neal Leagan si no con Ian, Kirk, Douglas y Robert.

- Ellos son muy peligrosos William, sospechamos que tuvieron que ver en la muerte de Malcom. Recordemos que él era quien más se oponía a sus decisiones. Una vez que votaron para que el hijo de Robert quedara como el nuevo líder juró que haría algo para revocar esa decisión, días después lo encontraron muerto en su casa, aparentemente de un daño en el corazón. ¡Mi hermano era más fuerte que un roble! Jamás se enfermaba de nada.

Albert y George se miraron sorprendidos.

- Elroy se vio muy afectada, primero tú y después Malcom- continuó -Fue demasiado para ella, así que en "consideración" -dijo con ironía la palabra -La dieron de baja temporal en el consejo, para no afectar más su salud. Ella se negó, pero lo sometieron a votación.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó el pelinegro.

- Lo mío fue similar. Alegaron que había perdido el juicio cuando me negué al nombramiento argumentando que posiblemente estarías vivo.

- Eso es algo que me causa curiosidad tío ¿cómo sospechaste que yo era Albert Ardley?

- No fui yo quien lo dedujo hijo, si no tu tío Malcom. Unos días antes del nombramiento del hijo de Leagan, mi hermano tenía la intención de viajar a Escocia. Al saber de los planes de estos bandidos, le mandé un telegrama aquí a Nueva York para que volviera inmediatamente a Chicago. Antes de tomar el tren, su asistente y él decidieron pasar a un restaurante a almorzar pero al entrar se topó contigo William. Tú salías rápidamente de aquél lugar, te subiste a un auto y te marchaste. Ahora veo porque Malcom te reconoció, eres muy parecido a tu padre. Se acercó al portero y le preguntó quién era el joven que había salido, El señor Ardley, le contestó.

- ¿Es por eso que diste conmigo?

- Así es hijo. Malcom llegó rebosante de alegría a contarme la noticia. No estábamos seguros que fueras tú por supuesto, pero intentaríamos acercarnos a ti para comprobarlo. Lamentablemente ya no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, pero yo me prometí a realizarlo por él. Por eso frecuentaba tus fiestas, con la intención de verte. ¡Oh, si mi querido hermano te viera!

- William, si Malcom te reconoció deberíamos tener más cuidado- se preocupó Johnson. Albert lo miró inquieto.

- No se preocupen. Ellos no suelen venir a Nueva York, salvo para tomar el barco a Europa.

- Aun así no podemos confiarnos- aseguró George.

- Tío, necesitamos que vuelvas a entrar al consejo. Estas en tu derecho y es el momento de volver a ejercerlo. Te necesitamos dentro y que nos informes de cada paso que den, de cada decisión tomada. Tememos que pronto nuestro clan se vuelva una red criminal si no intervenimos pronto.

- Como tu digas William. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si es necesario por quitar a esos delincuentes del mando. Eso es algo que te pertenece.

- Tendrás que ser muy discreto Ernest, nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber de esta reunión y de que William está vivo, que alguien más lo sepa sería el final de todo y estaríamos perdidos- le advirtió el mentor.

- Pueden confiar en mi, ahora mismo me voy a Chicago y me reincorporaré al consejo. ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos?

- Un hombre te contactará de manera discreta y eventualmente nos reuniremos.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué hay de Elroy?

- Tia Elroy es mejor que se mantenga alejada de esto.

- Comprendo. Pues si no hay más que decir, me voy para tomar el tren- se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Albert.

- Hijo, si esto es lo último que haré en mi vida, lo haré con todo mi corazón.

- Gracias tio- Ernest jaló al muchacho y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ambos hombres despidieron al anciano. Lo miraron partir en un lujoso vehículo rumbo a la estación de trenes. Albert con las manos en los bolsillos tenía la vista fija en aquel auto. Sin esperarlo, George vio como por el rostro del joven rodaban algunas lágrimas. Le tocó el hombro. Rápidamente secó las lágrimas con su mano.

- Estoy bien, sólo que estoy conmovido. Realmente siempre pensé que jamás les importé.

- A ellos si. Soy testigo.

- De manera que en ellos siempre tuve una familia y no me había dado cuenta.

- Los Andrew tienen una extraña forma de amar- sonrió- Con tantos prejuicios e ideas arraigadas les es difícil demostrar el amor de una manera más cariñosa. Mírame a mí, criado a su manera, no te creas que siempre fui así- bromeó. Albert rió, le encantaba el extraño sentido del humor que su mentor tenía.

-¿Sabes George? Cuando todo esto haya acabado, haremos muchos cambios en el clan. Llegó la hora de una nueva y renovada generación Andrew.

- Ten por seguro que así será.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Caí rendido en aquella suave cama. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba vibrante por la excitación y el deseo del fogoso encuentro que había sostenido con Annie. Oí su respiración agitada y volteé a verla. Tenía su pecho desnudo y a la luz de la velas su piel parecía bañada en oro.

- Ha sido maravilloso- me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Aproveché que tenía los ojos cerrados para sonreír hinchado de orgullo masculino. Me incorporé y le di un beso en los labios.

- Si, ha sido maravilloso- le contesté, la atraje hacía a mi y ella descanso su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos con la mirada perdida en el techo.

- ¿Me vas a contar que pasó ayer?- preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ayer?- me sentí confundido con la pregunta.

- Si, con Candy y Albert.

- Ah, eso- expresé sin ganas. Annie puso su barbilla en mi pecho y me miró a los ojos.

- Pues que va a pasar Annie- le dije ante la presión visual -Creo que ellos dos se aman y comenzarán una relación y posiblemente yo me meta en problemas.

- ¿Y porque tú te meterás en problemas?

- ¿Te parece poco que este solapando la aventura de Candy? Y para colmo también la de Terry

- En el caso de Terry no diría que "solapar" fuera la palabra adecuada. Él se pasea con la fulana esa por todo Nueva York sin el menor recato. ¡Es un descarado!

- ¿Y que me dices de Candy?

- Candy le ha soportado a Terry todas sus infidelidades, no es justificación, pero lo que aquí sucede es distinto- Annie se incorporó y encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿En que sentido es distinto?

- Como tú mismo lo has dicho, ellos se aman, siempre lo han hecho. ¿Recuerdas la carta que recibió un día antes de su boda? Ahora estoy segura que era de Albert Ardley. ¿Te das cuenta Archie? Estuvo a punto de cancelar su boda por él.

- Pero no lo hizo Annie, esa es la realidad.

- No lo hizo pero ahora lo puede hacer. Terry y Candy ya no se aman, de hecho a veces dudo que lo hubieran hecho alguna vez- Suspiré contrariado.

- Y si es así ¿porque no lo deja?

- ¡Vamos Archie!- me miró burlonamente -¿Acaso crees que el honorable clan Andrew aceptaría que una de sus respetables damas adoptara la categoría de "divorciada"? ¡Y de un miembro de la realeza!- comenzó a reír.

- ¡No te burles Annie!- me fingí molesto, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. El clan al que pertenecía mi familia era ultraconservador, eso, a las nuevas generaciones implicaba una desventaja, los tiempos iban cambiando y cada día había nuevas libertades. Pero en nuestra familia parecía que el tiempo se había detenido desde la Edad Media. ¿Algún día cambiaría? No lo sé, pero en este momento tanto para Candy como para mi significaba un obstáculo para vivir nuestras vidas en plenitud. Pensé en el misterioso patriarca al que casi nadie conoció. Extrañamente, aún sin conocerlo, teníamos las esperanzas puestas en él para que trajera un cambio a nuestro arcaico clan, pero después de su muerte, aquel sueño del cambio se fue como agua entre las manos y ahora, con Neal Leagan a la cabeza, sólo auguraba una catástrofe. Posiblemente el fin del clan.

- Sabes que tengo razón- aseguró sacándome de mis pensamientos, torcí la boca y asentí con la cabeza -¿No crees que podríamos ayudarla?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Solapandola?- me miró como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

- Annie...- le acaricié la mejilla, ella tomó mi mano y me dio un beso en la palma, me excité ante ese tierno gesto.

- Esta bien, haremos lo que podamos- le dije mientras la recostaba nuevamente en la cama -Ahora olvidémonos de Candy, Albert y Terry y pensemos en nosotros dos -Metí mi manos bajo las suaves sábanas y toqué uno de sus senos mientras la besaba con pasión. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia mí invitándome con el suave movimiento de sus caderas a que la hiciera mía una vez más.

- Te amo Archie- Me susurró al oído. Aunque me paralicé por un segundo por su inesperada confesión, en ese momento una verdad se me reveló, yo Archibald Cornwell estaba perdidamente enamorado de Annie Britter.

- Yo también te amo Annie- le dije entre besos. Aquella noche que la amé sin descanso, será un momento en mi vida que jamás la olvidaré.

-o-o-o-o-o-

George Johnson colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La reunión que Martin había tenido con el enviado de los traidores Leagan y Andrew había salido mejor de lo planeado.

- Pronto los tendremos en nuestras manos- pensó.

Salió de la oficina y se apresuró a buscar a Albert para darle la noticia. Lo encontró casi a punto de subir al auto que lo esperaba en la puerta.

-¡William! ¡Espera!

- George, por poco no me encuentras.

- Es urgente, habló Martin, ya ha entrado en negociaciones con ellos, pero hay algo que surgió y que nos puede ayudar.

- ¿Que es?

- Al Capone pidió una audiencia secreta con Martin para contactar contigo. Quiere sacar a los Leagan y los otros del negocio.

Albert abrió con asombro sus hermosos ojos azules, después frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al mentón pensando en la información que acababa de recibir.

- Negociar con Al Capone podría ser un arma de doble filo- dijo el rubio con preocupación -Tal vez sea una trampa de ellos mismos.

- Lo sabemos. Pero sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

- Y es que tengamos esa audiencia ¿no es así?- George asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo pensaré. Te doy mi respuesta después de la fiesta.

- ¿Cual fiesta?

- La última fiesta que este lugar verá. Es hora de que Albert Ardley comience a morir.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Era medio día del sábado, Annie me prestó su auto para que fuera a mi casa y recogiera unas mudas de ropa. Planeábamos quedarnos el fin de semana juntos, ya que ella se marcharía a ver a sus padres a Minnesota y volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas. Al pasar por la mansión Ardley un vehículo salió a toda prisa. Reconocí el auto amarillo de Albert. Este me miró y frenó bruscamente produciendo un sonoro rechinido en los neumáticos. Me detuve al instante.

- ¡Ey, joven amigo! Que gusto verte- me saludó

- A mi también me da gusto ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?- le pregunté

- Voy a arreglar un asunto a la ciudad ¿Y tú?

- Yo eh...- titubeé por un instante, no podía decirle que venía de estar toda la noche con Annie -Yo, acompañe esta mañana a la señorita Britter a hacer algunas compras, sólo he venido a dejar unos libros y me vuelvo a dejarle el auto.

- Ya veo- sonrió y me miró con suspicacia, tal vez mi argumento no había sido del todo convincente, trague saliva por mi garganta seca -En fin- continuo -Escucha, el próximo fin de semana haré la fiesta más grande que haya hecho y quiero que estés aquí. Puedes traer a la señorita Britter.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Yo con gusto asistiré, Annie estará fuera por unas semanas pero seguro le encantara saber que fue invitada- reí

- Es una lástima que no esté, Candy también vendrá.

- ¿Candy?

- Si, y también su esposo, Terry Grandchester.

-¡¿Que?!

-o-o-o-o-

Hasta aquí el capitulo 9. Gracias por leer. Estoy muy contenta por los reviews. Es bonito saber su opinión y saber que la historia es de su agrado. También gracias a los que leen sin dejar un comentario.

Stear.- Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, sé que contigo es tarde pero seguro. Tus valiosos comentarios me ayudan mucho.

Lu.- Es que así es el verdadero amor, mi querida Lu, no tiene tiempo no distancia, pero aquí el mérito se lo lleva él, la espero pacientemente todos esos años Y construyo un imperio sólo por ella. Dan ganas de encontrarse uno así ;). Aliviate pronto Lu. Un abrazo.

Friditas: Ahí lo tienen, como comenté poco a poco los personajes se irán incorporando, por eso no hay que perderlos de vista. A ver que pasa en el otro que ambos hombres estarán frente a frente. Gracias por leer mana y por tus maravillosos comentarios, estoy muy agradecida contigo.

Milu: ¿quien? ¿Quien? Ahí ya salió quien. Me reí mucho con tu comentario Milu, gracias por leer y por tu invaluable entusiasmo.

Máxima.- Si se casó con Terry pero esperemos a ver que pasa... ;)

Paloma- Muchas gracias por leer, me dio mucho gusto leer tu comentario. Albert es un bello personaje, lleno de nobleza, amor, elegancia, valentía, inteligencia. Y a parte guapísimo ¿que más se puede pedir? No me atrevería a quitarle su esencia. El es perfecto tal como es. ;)

Flor.- ¿sabes lo feliz que me sentí de que escucharas Serenade? No tienes idea, fui muy feliz. Definitivamente estos elementos extras enriquecen el momento de la lectura, no se sí te paso, pero por un momento se siente que estuvieses ahí, con él, a su lado mientras toca el piano. Gracias por hacerlo, seguro que cada cuando escuches te acordaras de nuestro adorado wero ;)

Melissa.- Gracias de verdad por tus amables comentarios! Me gusta que te guste y que bueno que escuchaste la música. Este capítulo fue de transición, pero en otros vendrá más de Albert y Candy. Esa fiesta se pondrá interesante ya verás! ;)

Amiriux.- Gracias, me encanta que te encante, tus palabras me inspiran para que me esmere en hacerlo mejor. Este capitulo fue de transición pero nos aporta datos que más adelante serán de importancia. Nuevamente Gracias!

Rosalba.- Gracias por tus comentarios en todos los capítulos y por seguir la historia. Es muy padre saber que los desvelos, el estudio y los contratiempos no son en vano. Gracias otra vez.

Dulce.- Si el wero es un tierno, se puso medio histérico pero después se relajó, en el capítulo 8 esta ya mucho mucho más relajado, disfrutando su glorioso momento. Gracias por leer Dulce!


End file.
